The Past of the Sorceress
by JobertoAgahan
Summary: A generation after her defeat, the heroes and their children must now face the possibility of Ultimecia reigning in their present. Who really is Ultimecia? Set about 18 years after the events of the game, Squall and the others would have to find out how Ultimecia will reign in the future. How will the children of our heroes (and enemies) affect her creation? R&R Please, Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Secret

A/N: Hi guys. In case anyone's wondering, this account and the account: darkdestiny23 are owned by one person and that is me. I had to reboot my story so I deleted the old one and is now trying to create the same thing on an entirely different perspective.

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 and all the wonderful characters and plotlines it has. I wish to hell that I was the one who thought it all up but it wasn't me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Secret

The skies were lit only by the pale white glow of the moon. A raven-haired boy was sleeping soundly in his room. It was three o'clock in the morning in Balamb Garden. The alarm rang. The raven-haired boy was roused from his sleep and the familiar sound of the alarm clock was stopped by his own hand. His blue eyes revealed themselves as he slowly sat up.

"_Stupid alarm clock_" he thought.

He opened the lights and looked at himself in the mirror.

"_This seems presentable enough" _he thought as he straightened his plain white t-shirt and black sweatpants and fixed his hair a bit. A long, thin black box was leaning on the wall just across from the mirror. It was his gunblade case. The letters of his name were engraved in the metallic box and was reflecting the dim light of the room.

The words engraved on it made him uncomfortable: _Louie Leonhart. _It was amazing how his own name gave him this sort of unsettling feeling.

The raven-haired boy turned and walked towards the case. It was a new blade; A present from his parents; A symbol of the world he was about to enter; A symbol of the whole new pressure his parents accidentally bestowed upon him. It was the Revolver - the first gunblade his father used in the beginning of the Second Sorceress War. He sighed, walked towards the case, opened it and grabbed his gunblade. A hole in the handle of the blade reminded him of the object that must hang from it. He grabbed a silver lion pendant that was attached to a chain on his nightstand and clipped it on the blade.

_"Great! Now I'm just like my father." _he thought as he opened the door out of his dorm.

The Garden was quiet at this time of the morning. It was how the boy liked it. He walked from the dormitory wing of Balamb Garden to the Training Center. As soon as he entered the facility, an all too familiar blonde-haired boy was slashing his way through the Grats with his gunblade.

"You're late." the blonde-haired boy greeted as he slashed through another grat with his one-handed gunblade.

"You're not my instructor. And it's three in the morning, could you at least give me a break?" the raven-haired boy replied, bringing out his two-handed gunblade and preparing for battle. He slashed through one of the grats while casting a fire spell at the last one, obliterating it. The to young boys fixed themselves up and got ready to enter the training facility. They walked towards a spot that was full of rocks and far from the lingering Grats and T-Rexaurs.

"Dude. I know you're gonna hate me for saying this but you really look like your father today." the blonde-haired boy said as he started to slash in the air, stretching his arms and getting his gunblade warmed up.

"Whatever." Louie replied as he fixed his stance. "You ready, Carlos Almasy?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Louie Leonhart." the blonde replied.

The sparring session began.

Blades were flung here and there and the whole of the training facility was enveloped in the sound of metal smashing to metal. In the heat of the "battle", sparks started flying from the blades. One of the blows were a little too strong and sent them both to the opposite directions. The young Leonhart proceeded to run towards his training partner with one hand outstretched to let out a small fire spell. The blonde-haired boy started to cast a fire spell himself but the raven-haired youth's spell was faster and the young almasy was struck way before he was able to cast.

Carlos fell. The young Leonhart walked towards the weakened body of his training buddy. In an all too familiar scene, he raised his gunblade. Carlos closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

"Cure"

The blonde-haired boy felt a sudden surge of energy from the recovery spell. He opened his eyes and saw his training buddy, arms extended and palms open towards him, gunblade comfortably situated on his shoulders with the blade up and the handle on his hands. Carlos smiled. The young Almasy took the hand and as helped up by the young Leonhart.

"So I'm guessing you have your GF junctioned?" Louie asked.

"Yup. You?" Carlos replied.

"No."

* * *

"He'll be fine, hun" Rinoa Heartilly-Leonhart said as she sat in one of the couches in the office of the Commander of Balamb Garden. "Stop worrying and let him live a little."

The Commander of Balamb Garden was pacing in his own office, obviously uneasy and worried.

"Squall, please, would you just relax." Rinoa added.

"How are you so calm?" Squall asked.

"Because, Mr. Commander, I have the utmost confidence in Louie. He happens to be a really good gunblade wielder. And he has amazing magic skills-"

"That's what I'm worried about, Rinoa." Squall interrupted his wife. "He's young. He's a teenager. He might not be able to control his... abilities."

"What makes you think that he can't do it? I was his age when I got my abilities, you know." Rinoa replied.

"You had a knight."

"He's his own knight. Look, Squall. Don't you think it's time for him to start thinking on his own? We're not raising a robot. He has his on thoughts, his own opinions and his on feelings. He has his on reality that's completely separate from ours, Squall." Rinoa explained. Squall sighed as he sat in his computer.

"Squall..." Rinoa said.

"I understand, Rin. It's just hard not to think about the consequences once his powers get exposed. You know all about stigma attached to being a sorceress, right?"Squall argued.

"I know. I experienced it first hand. I fear for him too. But I also trust him. Don't you think it's time that you trust him also? I mean, you already gave him your Revolver. And to hell with those people who judge our son. They're stupid."

Squall sighed. "You're right. I'll disable the tracking device in his gunblade." Squall said as he clicked through some apps in his computer.

"What the hell, Squall Leonhart? You installed a tracking device on our son's gunblade. That's crazy. I mea-" Rinoa was interrupted by a knock on the door.

_.Knock. .Knock. .Knock._

"Commander... I have some... uhmmm... news to report." it was the familiar giddy voice of Selphie Tilmitt-Kinneas.

"Come in, Selphie." Rinoa answered.

The doors opened and Selphie entered with two young boys.

"Louie?" Rinoa was confused. "What's the meaning of this, Selphie?"

"Well, if you must know, these two have been leaving a trail of gore and mess in the Training Center with all the bodies of T-Rexaurs and Grats everywhere." Selphie answered.

"Selphie it's four in the morning. The maintenance people will take care of it. It's normal for these two to go on a hunting spree in the Training Center in the wee hours of the morning. What's the problem?" Rinoa asked.

"This." Selphie said as he turned Louie Leonhart around and revealed the two holes in the Garden uniform that he was wearing. Shocked, Rinoa quickly stood from the couch.

"Louie!" Rinoa shouted.

"It was Carlos's fault, mom!" Louie quickly defended himself.

"What?!" the young Almasy glared at his training buddy.

"Then why did you not just use para-magic?" Rinoa angrily asked.

"I... kinda forgot to... Junction my GF." Louie replied. Squall gave Rinoa an "I-told-you-so" look. "Mom, no one saw us."

"Selphie, please lead Carlos to his dorm room. Thank you for bringing this to our attention." Squall stood from his office chair and told the brunette and the young blonde she was holding. Selphie walked out of the room and shut the door. Louie gulped.

"How many times have I told you that it is dangerous to go to the training center without your GF on? And you had to bring out your wings?" Rinoa started her usual rants.

"Mom, I can handle the monsters."

"It's not the monsters inside the Training Center that I'm worried about, Louie. It's the monsters outside that are scaring us. People are way more dangerous than Grats, T-Rexaurs and Granaldos." Rinoa added.

Louie was silent.

"Louie, do you know that there are cameras in the Training Center?" Squall said.

"No."

"The headmaster had them installed as soon as we had the money." Squall added. "Now what would you do if anyone other than the people we trust, saw you use your abilities."

"I... I don't know." Louie said. "Dad, it's just that..."

"Nevermind." Louie said as he stood up from the couch in the office. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll be careful next time." he added as he opened the double doors and headed to his dorm room.

Rinoa looked at Squall and sighed a sigh of exhaustion. Squall sat in the chair in front of his computer again.

"Turn the tracking device on again." Rinoa said.

"Way ahead of you." Squall replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Stigma

Chapter 2: Stigma

Edea Kramer stood in a vast flower field. She holds in her hand a bouquet of beautiful white chrysanthemums in full bloom as she held back tears in her eyes. She wore a long black dress with sleeves that end at her wrists. Her long black hair is tied up in a bun and held together by a white feather. Even at 60 she is as beautiful and as fair as she was when she was thirty years old, partly due to her natural beauty and partly due to her being a sorceress. She stood in front of a gravestone in the middle of the vast flower field behind her small house. As she knelt down and placed the bouquet beside the stone, she was reminded of the person whose name is written on the stone.

The stone read:

_Cid Kramer_

_died at the age of 60_

_a SeeD. a Knight. a Leader_

_Garden will never be the same._

It was painful to remember how just a little more than two months ago, they were happy, they were fine. It was painful for her to remember how exactly two months ago, her dear husband was assassinated in Eshtar during his speech supporting the removal of anti-sorcery rules. It was painful for her to remember how her husband returned to her house in a body bag, cold and lifeless. It as more painful for her to recall that her miserable life alone will last longer due to her abilities. After the end of President Laguna Loire's term, Eshtar, knowing that Ultimecia will be born and will acquire her abilities in the future, started slating rules about the banishment and containment of any woman whose sorcery is proven. Now, a law has been passed that states that any woman who is found to be a sorceress within the limits of the great country of Eshtar would be contained in the Sorceress Memorial Chamber. Sorceresses Edea Kramer and Rinoa Heartilly are the only ones exempted due to their contribution to the recent Sorceress War.

The memories were too much for the Edea and she started to sob in front of the grave. She can't help but feel responsible for her husband's death for if she wasn't a sorceress, she would never have been possessed by Ultimecia, her dear husband would still be alive, Cid would still be with her, she would be happy. The past 17 years has been awful for sorceresses. Galbadia and Trabia started adapting Eshtar's rules about Sorceresses with the help of Lamia Brasque, Eshtar's International Ambassadress for Sorceress Rights and Responsibilities. Worse, Eshtar's anti-sorcery laws are starting to get around in the international council.

"Matron?" Edea heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and was relieved to se that it was Ellone. Edea quickly stood up and wiped her tears away.

"Oh. Ellone. I didn't know you were getting here today." Edea spoke.

Ellone quickly wrapped her hands around her second mother and embraced her in a warm hug. She wore a black sleeveless lace top with a white scarf draped around her arms, and a black skirt. She also wore a black sun hat and a pair of shades "Matron. It's quite alright to cry if you feel sad."

"No, dear it's fine. Are you with the others?" Edea broke from the hug and tried to smile. Ellone removed her sun hat and lifted her shades to her hair.

"They'll be here tomorrow, Matron. After the SeeD exam in Balamb." Ellone replied. "Are you expecting them today, Matron?"

"No, no. It's just that. Today is... Cid's birthday." Edea said.

"Oh. Is that so? Well, I'm sure they'll all hop on to the next flight to Centra right after the SeeD exam. Don't you worry, Matron, I'll be here for you. Now would you like to go inside? The winds are starting to get stronger and the clouds darker, I think it is going to rain anytime soon."

"Yes, of course. The rain." Edea mentions for Ellone to go inside with her and together, they walked towards the back door of the old orphanage. As they went inside, a few droplets of rain started pouring down the flower fields. Ellone and Edea scrambled to close the windows shut before the water leaks into the house. After closing the windows they both sat down in the sitting room to talk.

"Oh, Matron. Have you heard the news from Galbadia?" Ellone asked as she sat down and placed her shades in the coffee table in front of them. Galbadia has just passed a law that states that:

_"...any sorceress, with the exception of Rinoa Heartilly-Leonhart and Edea Kramer, that is found in Galbadian land, this includes the city-state of Timber, the mountains of Dollet and the town of Winhill, shall be tried and, if proven to have natural abilities that pertain to sorcery, sentenced to confinement in the D-district Prison..."_

"Oh I have dear and it's a shame, really. I thought Galbadians were open-minded people. It turns out they are just as dim-witted and narrow-minded as those Eshtarians." Edea responded.

"Although it might be coming from fear, Matron. They're just afraid of another Sorceress War."

"I agree, dear. But this kind of fear and aggression towards sorceresses is creating an environment that contains a stigma on sorceresses. This stigma is exactly what's going to lead us to a future that is ruled by a power-hungry sorceress from the future."

"How so, Matron?"

"Imagine if you were a sorceress and you were born and created in this era. Wouldn't you want to be in power just to remove the stigma that people of your kind are suffering from?"

Ellone started to think for a second, then smiled. "Was Uncle Cid this passionate about the rights of Sorceresses too?"

"Maybe even more so, dear." Edea sadly answered.

"I don't understand how someone as warm and caring as Uncle Cid could be assassinated during a speech that was not even that hostile to begin with?" Ellone wondered.

"Passionate people do stupid things, Ellone. Someone was just so passionate that he or she is willing to kill because of ideas. Ideas are very powerful, dear." Edea stated.

"Passion is the root of evil, dear. Passion is the root of evil."


	3. Chapter 3: SeeD

Chapter 3: SeeD

_ding ding ding_

The all too familiar chimes of the intercom blared through the speakers of the Garden. It was 2:00 pm in Balamb and all the students, faculty and SeeDs in the Garden know what the announcement is going to be. Right after the chimes, a new voice was heard throughout the Garden for the first time.

"Good afternoon Balamb Garden. All those who will participate in today's SeeD exam, please report to the Quad in 30 minutes. All students who will be participating in the SeeD exam are required to wear their uniforms. Moreover, scoring will begin once a student enters the Quad. Classes and all other class-related appointments are suspended for the rest of the day. Thank you and have a nice day, Balamb."

Quistis Trepe-Almasy sat in front of her class as the announcement ended and the chimes started blasting through the speakers again. She was offered the position immediately after Headmaster Cid's funeral, but she declined. She would have loved to be the Headmaster of Balamb Garden, but she knew that the pressure would get to her. She decided to decline the position. Besides, she loves her job, right? Her true passion is in educating young students to become SeeDs... Right?

"Alright, class! Homeroom is dismissed! SeeD examinees, please stay as I would like to have a word with you. This will only take a minute." Quistis announced to the whole class. The computer in her desk started descending and the students started exiting by pairs, by threes, by cliques, leaving behind three students sitting in front of their desks. Louie Leonhart sat in the second row, awaiting the announcement of his homeroom instructor-aunt. On the last row sat Carlos Almasy, the blonde-haired boy Louie has been sparring with in the morning. Louie turned to Carlos and mentioned for him to leave, to which, the blonde boy refused to do so. Confused and annoyed by the situation and by how cocky Carlos Almasy can get, Louie just turned back to the front.

Louie turned to find that a third student passed the written SeeD exam in the class. The third student was a girl, with straight brown hair that usually falls to her shoulders but is now tied up in a neat ponytail. Her tawny green eyes seem to glow with anticipation as she looks at her instructor, awaiting instructions, announcements or whatever it is her instructor is planning to tell them. Louie's gaze was fixated upon this girl with brown hair and green eyes. It seems like she is new to Balamb Garden yet she seems extremely familiar. The young Leonhart tried to inspect the face of this "new" girl from afar as he looks at her with more and more curiosity in his eyes.

"I believe you are all prepared for what is to come. No one knows the SeeD exam but the Commander and the Headmaster and although we have the son of the Commander here, I am sure that the Commander would never..." Quistis went on and on.

The brown-haired girl started taking everything down while Louie kept staring at her, figuring out where he has seen her face before. Suddenly the brown-haired girl turned towards Louie and caught him staring. Louie was petrified when he was able to finally see her in the front. The brown-haired girl awkwardly smiled and waved in return and quickly went back to her notes.

"... Alright, you may go now." Quistis said as she started packing up. Louie quickly got up and ran to the door. Carlos ran after him.

"Hey! Hey, wait up! Louie!" Carlos started shouting and running in the hallways as Louie sped up towards the elevator. The blonde-haired boy finally caught up to him in front of the elevator doors.

"What the hell, dude? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Dude. Did you see the girl.. behind me in homeroom?" Louie started to breathe heavily because of all the running.

"Yeah. She and some other students transferred from T-Garden to take the SeeD exam here, why?" Carlos replied. "Wait a minute. Do you.. like-"

"No! Shut up! It's just that... she looked... she looked so much like-" Louie heard footsteps from the corridor and stopped talking immediately. It was the brown-haired girl with dark green eyes walking towards the elevator. She caught sight of the two and smiled.

_"Where the hell is the elevator?!" _Louie thought as he smiled back to the girl. Behind the girl was Instructor Quistis Trepe-Almasy.

"Carlos?" Quistis called out. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah mom!" Carlos replied as he started to run towards Quistis, who was turning back to the classroom.

"Dude, is this about you taking the SeeD exam?" Louie pulled Carlos's arm as he inquired.

"No, dude. I passed the written exam. I just told you I failed to make you feel good about yourself."

"What?!"

"See ya!" Carlos said as he ran, looking back at Louie. At that moment, Carlos passed the brown-haired girl who was walking towards the elevator. Louie noticed the girl getting closer and decided to look back at the elevator buttons and put his hands in his pockets. The whizzing sound signified that the elevator is getting nearer.

_"When the elevator gets here, I can just get in and close the doors in front of her. Yes. No. No no no that would be rude. And stupid. And too... conspicuous. Maybe I just have to relax. I mean many people look like other people, yeah. Maybe that's it." _

"Excuse me, are you... getting in?" The brown-haired girl was inside the elevator, waiting for the young Leonhart, who was lost in thought.

"Oh yeah." Louie snapped out of his daze and awkwardly boarded the elevator. With a last look at the floor, the brown-haired girl pressed the close door button. The blue glass doors closed and the elevator started to descend. Silence filled the elevator. Finally, the brown-haired girl spoke.

"So..." the brown-haired girl never dared make eye contact. "Are you excited?"

"No... not at all, I... in fact I'm kinda..." Louie turned and attempted eye contact "Nervous."

The brown-haired girl turned towards her "elevator buddy" "Hmm. The young Leonhart, nervous of an exam-"

"It's not just an exam, you know." Louie commented, rather loudly.

Silence.

"Sorry." Louie apologized.

"It's alright. I understand." The elevator reached the ground floor and the two young students walked out of the blue glass cylinder.

"So where are you headed?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"I'm gonna get some food. Kinda hungry." Louie rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah me too. I'm going to the town with my boyfriend, you wanna come with?"

"No thanks!" the two walked down the stairs.

"If you're worried about being the third wheel, it's totally not an issue."

"No no it's not that. It's just... No.. No thanks!" Louie replied, hiding the awkwardness he felt with an attempt at a smile.

"Alright."

The girl started walking away but stopped, as if she remembered something important. She ran back up to the stairs, where Louie is and reached out her hand to shake his hand.

"I almost forgot. I'm Celine."

"I'm Louie."

"I guess I'll see you later?"

"Okay."

The brown-haired girl named Celine started running back down the stairs. Just then, the elevator opened and out came Carlos Almasy.

"So, do you have a new girlfriend?" Carlos walked towards Louie.

"Shut up!" Louie started walking down the stairs.

"So what were you going to say, bro?" Carlos caught up to Louie and they started walking with the same pace towards the cafeteria.

"Do you remember when we visited Matron when the Headmaster just died? We were snooping around and found old pictures of Matron and the Headmaster?

"Yeah. I remember that. Why?" Carlos was getting curious.

"I couldn't sleep much that night so I snuck out of our room and went to the fireplace. I lit the fire and I saw a box in front of the fireplace. It was the box we were looking at. I figured I would return it so as not to get us in trouble but I couldn't resist opening it."

"So you opened it?"

"Yeah I did. and I saw a picture that we missed."

"Of who"

"Of Matron. She was about our age. She was wearing a long black sleeveless dress and her hair was shorter back then."

"What's this have to do with the girl?"

"The girl looked exactly like Matron in that picture."

By this time, the two entered the cafeteria already.

"Dude are you sure about this? I mean I know Matron too. I would've seen the resemblance." Carlos said as he grabbed a red tray from the pile

"Bro, I'm telling you there IS something about that girl that connects to Matron. To us." Louie replies as he grabs the next tray

"You just like her." Carlos finally retorted. The two brought their lunch to the nearest table when a familiar face showed up in the cafeteria.

"Dude! Balamb Garden is enourmous! I mean, I've always been in Deling and never been to any of the Gardens and WOW its' just... WOW" a brown-haired boy wearing the Garden uniform walked towards Louie's and Carlos's table.

"Hey Krys! How's Balamb treatin' you!" Carlos asked as he pulled a chair for his friend. Unlike his father, who specializes in shotguns and rifles (and women), Krystof Kinneas concentrates on only one type of gun - the Magnum. His gun was specialized for his own fingers. The handle fit perfectly and was made of hypoallergenic rubber. The barrel was pure silver and the trigger was lightweight aluminum. His bullets are made of light material to increase the speed of each shot. He had a special condition known as Heterochromia Iridium. One of his eyes is a deep royal blue, like his father's and the other eye was a lighter grayish blue. It gave him an ominous appearance when you first see him, but as he speaks, the ominous quality disappears.

"Fine, the hotdogs are not as good as Deling's but the fish here is amazing, even in the cafeteria!" Krys replied.

"You seem to be in a brighter mood today. Did you get a new GF?" Louie was getting tired of seeing so much energy in one person.

"No. I didn't yet. I'll be going later, during your SeeD exam.-"

"Speaking of which, we better get to the Quad. It's almost 2:30." Carlos said as he stood up from the cafeteria table. Louie soon stood up as well.

"We'll see you later, Krys!" Carlos shouted as he walked towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"Oh! And Goodluck with your GF!" Louie shouted more.

* * *

Xu pressed the "1" button on the elevator controls. The blue glass doors closed and the elevator began its descent. It stopped at the 2nd floor to let a passenger in.

"Quistis! Oh thank Hyne I saw you! I'm so stressed out!" Xu was panicking when Quistis entered the blue glass elevator. The elevator doors closed again.

"Quistis, I am freaking out! I... I... I don't..."

Quistis pushed the stop button on the elevator. The elevator stopped descending. Quistis grabbed Xu by the shoulders. "Xu, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. You are the headmaster of this Garden for a reason, Xu. You have been given this job because you are ready for this job."

"This job was supposed to be yours, you know. Everybody thinks it's supposed to be you." Xu was starting to calm down.

"I can't do it Xu. You can. I am an educator. You are a Leader. That's the difference between you and I. And to hell with what everybody thinks! What matters is what you think. You think you are ready to be a headmaster and that is why you accepted this job. Alright? Don't be so high-strung." Quistis hugged her co-SeeD and her best friend since Garden.

"Thanks, Q!" Xu said as she pushed the stop button on the elevator again. The elevator continued its path down to the 1st floor. When the glass doors opened, Quistis and Xu walked towards the Quad together. When they got there, the instructors and the SeeDs were busy keeping order among the examinees. With all the excitement of the events of the day, and the hormones that accompany being a teenager, it may not be such a good idea to make them wait for fifteen minutes. Xu went up to the stage.

"Everybody. Please settle down. All SeeD examinees are requested to go back to their assigned seats. All instructors and SeeDs must come up the stage." Xu's voice blared through the microphone, causing a big change in how the students behave. One by one, the students started sitting in their assigned seats. This may be a simple thing but it is a sign of something good for Xu, the new Headmaster of Balamb Garden.

"Before we begin with assignments, I shall remind all of us what SeeD is all about in the new age. SeeD is Garden's mercenary force that is aimed at vanquishing the worldwide threat that is Ultimecia. Now, we all know that Ultimecia's plans have been thwarted by our dear SeeD heroes with the help of Sorceress Edea and our late headmaster, Cid. But we all face the danger of Ultimecia's past catching up to us. Ultimecia is human after all and as a human she will be born, she will be grown up and she will be a sorceress. SeeD is now aimed at stopping the creation of Ultimecia. Your goal in the SeeD exam today is to prove to us that you are worthy of the name SeeD, for SeeDs are not killing machines, SeeDs are saviours of the world."

"Now, onto your missions, each of you will be given a Squad and commands will be given to the leader of the Squad and the leader is responsible for the overall effort of the Squad towards your goal. You will be graded according to your Conduct, Judgement, Attack, Spirit, and Attitude during the entire mission. The SeeD members assigned to you will explain what you will do in your exam."

"Now, before I dismiss you to your assigned SeeD officers, in the words of the late Headmaster Cid, you are all training to be the pride of Garden! The elite mercenary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourselves worth of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of Luck!"


	4. Chapter 4: Spark

A/N: Hi guys! So I changed the rating because I realized that there is no need to give it an M rating just because of a character's death. I mean, many stories in here has character death and has a T rating. I hope it's alright that I changed the rating. I also realized that the theme is not that dark to put it in the M category. If you like my story or have noticed some points that I can improve on, I would really really appreciate a review. Thank you so much! Oh and if you're waiting for chapters that concentrate on our original orphanage gang, just keep reading and I'll post one really really really soon.

BTW I added the last part in because I feel like it belongs in this chapter and not on the next. I also deleted that part from the next chapter. :) R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Spark

Quistis Almasy stood up at Xu's mention of her name. She was the instructor in-charge of assigning students to their Squads. It was not an easy task to do. One day, Quistis made up her mind on who's in what squad and the next day, another arrangement would pop up in her mind. It's especially hard knowing that her son would be participating in the SeeD exam. As much as she would like to give her son an advantage on the exam by assigning him to a squad that would most probably succeed, she knows it wouldn't be fair for the students. She knows that she must assign everyone to a squad and a position that would offer the same amount of challenge.

Quistis walked up to the microphone as Xu walked back towards the chair that was left empty by Quistis. Quistis held up a clipboard with the SeeD insignia on it and started reading.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Now, I will assign you to your respective Squads and will also announce the leaders of each squad. Squad A will be guided by Instructor Selphie Kinneas and will be led by Drew Fittrin. Squad A will have two other members beside the leader, Carlos Almasy and Ariana Flowers. Squad A will meet first at the 1F lobby after this assembly and will be wearing their SeeD uniform. Selphie, please stand so that your squad members know who their instructor is."

Selphie wore the standard SeeD uniform and her brown hair was cut in chic bob that ended just above her collar bone. She stood up and displayed a big, excited smile and waved her right hand rather enthusiastically. She then sat back down.

"Next, Squad B will be guided by yours truly, Instructor Quistis Almasy and the leader is Louie Leonhart. Squad B will have two other members aside from Mr. Leonhart. Those would be Celine Branford and Elaine Faragon."

_"Great. I'm with the Leonhart dude." _a thought popped out from Elaine Faragon's head as she rolled her eyes. Elaine had short blond wavy hair with pink highlights at the tips. She was one of those people who never bother to comb in the morning, yet their hair looks perfect. It wasn't perfect because it was neatly arranged, it was perfect because its disarray was a style on its own. There's a disheveled beauty to it.

Elaine Faragon never met Louie Leonhart yet she had an animosity towards him. Even she couldn't explain it. Maybe it was attributed to the fact that she resents popularity. Louie was popular in Balamb Garden. He is the Commander's son, after all. Elaine thinks that popular people are pretentious, self-righteous and dumb.

"Alright that's it for the assembly. Squad A will meet at the lobby at 1500 hours, they will meet and assemble for fifteen minutes, Squad B will meet at the lobby at 1515 hours and Squad C will meet at 1530 hours. We'll all see you later and we are wishing you all the best in your exam." Quistis said through the microphone. She then turned it off and watched as the SeeDs guided the students out of the Quad. None of the students were looking for their teammates.

_"Well, they all have fifteen minutes left before the assembly at the lobby, maybe they want to spend that time alone or something." _Quistis thought.

* * *

"Squad A! Yoohoo!" Selphie started calling out in front of the Garden Directory. Xu, the new headmaster was beside her.

"Selphie calm down, there's five minutes left. I'm sure the squad is just preparing themselves physically and mentally." Xu spotted a blonde boy wearing the Garden uniform and approaching the Garden Directory. His blade was firmly attached to his belt. Aside from his Garden uniform, he was also wearing black leather gloves that help him in gripping his gunblade. He finally reached the directory.

"Hey Auntie Selp-"

"No, no. I am your instructor now, Carlos, please refer to me as such." Selphie cut Carlos's greeting short. "I notice you have a new blade."

"Oh yeah! My dad left it to my mom and she gave it to me right after homeroom." Carlos excitedly responded.

"It looks sooooo-"

"Ehem" Xu broke Selphie off. Selphie held herself back and seemingly changed personalities. She then looked at Carlos and gave him an "okay" hand signal, pertaining to the new gunblade.

It was the Hyperion. The gunblade that was with Seifer Almasy during his plight with the evil sorceress from the future. Although some people may consider it a dark, dangerous weapon due to its past, Carlos considers it as his father's only friend during those dark days. He knew about the dark days because his mother would always tell him stories about his father's "romantic dream". He knows that his father has done wrong but he never viewed his father as an evil person. Throughout his exploits, his rise and his fall, Seifer had Hyperion and it meant so much to Carlos that his father gave it to him. To him, Hyperion was a symbol of his father's drive, and his father's identity, not as an evil person but as a dreamer who was simply lead astray by an evil force.

A short black-haired boy walked towards the Garden directory. He was wearing the Garden uniform and had a crossbow in his belt and was holding a pack of arrows. He was the leader of Squad A Drew Fittrin. A second student, a red-haired girl who was also wearing the Garden uniform and had her long straight hair tied back in a neat ponytail. There was no weapon attached to her belt but her gloves seem to be loaded with something.

"Alright, you must be the leader, Mr. Drew Fittrin?" Selphie asked.

"Yes ma'am" Drew answered.

"Alright. Your mission for today is to accompany Lady Sylphia, the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Dollet. She is a very important person and she needs to be accompanied to Timber. Squad A will be the escort team. Basically, you will take Lady Sylphia from Dollet to Timber's TV Station, where she will announce something very important to the world. This mission is not just as simple as it looks for if it were that simple, we wouldn't need ten students on it. I will explain the details on our ride to Dollet. We will all embark on the SeeD vessel that is currently parked in the town of Balamb." Selphie was guided by notes on her clipboard. She was running out of breath when her "speech" was finished.

"Let's move out to the town together." Selphie said as she started walking towards the exit of the Garden, leaving behind Xu. Quistis quickly took Selphie's place to relay instructions on the next squad.

* * *

"There are three squads. Squad A is called the escort team and will be driving an automobile from the Duchy of Dollet to the town of Timber in Galbadia. The ride from Dollet to the outskirts of Galbadia will be tricky. However, once we enter Galbadian territory, G-soldiers may come for Lady Sylphia. Dollet is a very important commodity right now for Galbadia and once Galbadia takes a hold of Lady Sylphia, it is game over for Dollet." Selphie started explaining on the bumpy ride from Balamb to Dollet.

"Question." Drew raised his hand. "Isn't it a violation of human rights to take a person without a warrant? Wouldn't international committees be acting on this?"

"It is a violation of human rights, Mr. Fittrin. However, Galbadia has just created a law against allowing sorceresses in Galbadian lands. It is stated that once a sorceress enters Galbadian territory, she will be arrested. Making the process of arresting Lady Sylphia a legal one. Yes, Lady Sylphia is a sorceress." Selphie paused to let the children digest her last sentence.

The Queen of Cards was a citizen of Dollet and right after the second Sorceress War, she decided to live with her family in Dollet. Unbeknownst to everyone, the Queen of Cards was a sorceress. This is the main reason why she was able to get through Time Compression. When she was about to die, she began looking for an heir to her powers. Naturally, no one was willing, except for one girl. It was Lady Sylphia. Lady Sylphia, who was 8 back then, pitied the old sorceress and considered it her duty, as the heiress to the dukedom of Dollet, to end the suffering of one of the citizens. Her parents, who were reluctant at first, agreed to their daughter's wishes and let her receive the powers of the Queen of Cards.

"So we have to protect the sorceress all the way to the TV station?" Carlos asked.

"No. You only have to get through Timber's gates. Squad C will take care of guarding her inside Timber and making sure that her message is delivered."

"What if she doesn't get through Timber's gates?" Ariana asked.

"Then Squad C will have to escort her to the beach and she will be brought to Balamb Garden until we can establish another plan to bring her to Timber."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous for the Garden?" Carlos asked once more.

"It will not be dangerous to the Garden because international law states that foreign military presence is not allowed within the territory of another nation. Therefore, once we reach Balamb waters, we are home free. Are there any more questions?"

Silence

"If there are none, please stand back for we will be arriving in Dollet in a few minutes."

* * *

The SeeD mission was decided three months ago, way before Cid's death. Xu and Squall Leonhart decided that Cid would have wished the SeeD exam to push through. The goal of the SeeD exam was not just to accompany the high profile sorceress from Dollet to Timber but to also erase the vision of a bad sorceress in the minds of the SeeD.

Squad A would be the team that would be with the sorceress from Dollet to Timber. Squad B will follow behind Squad A and will be taking care of surprise attacks from behind the escort team. Squad C, the inside team, will take care of bringing the sorceress to the TV station. They know that G-soldiers would never launch an overt attack within Timber's walls so Squad C will be in charge of figuring out what the covert plans of Galbadia are. If there is no way that the sorceress can get to the TV station, Squad C is in charge of delivering the sorceress to the SeeD vessels. If an escape to Balamb is going to happen, Squads A & B will also get on the Garden vessels and all of them will do what they can to reach Balamb waters safely.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and the moon was shining brightly in the sky. A man welcomed Squads A and B into Dollet and led them to the Duke's mansion. The man was the Duke of Dollet himself. One can notice the abundance of gray hairs in the man's head, yet he looked well for a man his age. He was nearing 70 but he still stood straight and was still able to walk gracefully. He was wearing a Dollet soldier's uniform with some difference due to his distinction as the Duke of Dollet. Upon arrival at the mansion, both Squads were welcomed by the Duchess of Dollet. She was wearing a long purple dress and her long wavy brown hair was tied up in a big bun.

"Welcome to Dollet, young cadets." the Duchess greeted the students. She wore a smile that was a little bit too perfect, too rehearsed.

_She must be worried about her daughter. _Louie thought as he entered the grand mansion of the Duke of Dollet.

"Won't ya'll have a sit in that yonder couch. My daughter'll be out in a jiffy." The Duchess said sweetly as she went upstairs to fetch her daughter. The mansion was exquisite. The grand hall had a grand staircase that glew. It was noticeably made from a combination of adamantine and marble one of Dollet's exports. The abundance of Adamantoises in the beach nearby made Dollet a major source of adamantine. The combination of adamantine and marble gave the staircase a warm glow that looked like gold in the sunset. The floors were made of marble and the ceiling had a fresco of a silver cross floating amidst clouds. From the ceiling hung an adamantine chandelier that was artificially colored yellow, the result was a chandelier that reminds one of the topaz.

"Alright, Squad A please stand up and introduce yourselves." the Duke of Dollet stood from the stairs. Carlos, Drew and Ariana stood up and walked towards the Duke.

"Drew Fittrin, sir, the leader of the squad. Projectile weapons, crossbow specialist."

"Carlos Almasy, gunblade specialist."

"Ariana Flowers, martial arts specialist, medic."

"Did I hear it correctly? _You _are Carlos Almasy? _The _Carlos Almasy, son of Seifer Almasy, the knight of the evil sorceress?" the Duke exclaimed. Louie was sitting at the couch and was hearing the entire thing. He looked up.

"My father would prefer the title of Galbadia Garden Commander, sir." Carlos replied. His fist was starting to curl up into a ball.

"What he means to say is, yes, he is the son of Seifer Almasy, however, his father's reputation will not affect how he will be behaving tonight." Ariana Flowers tried to save the conversation.

"Well, I sure hope so, young man. I must say I am deeply concerned about this particular mission and hearing the name of the person that insinuated the second Sorceress War has put me on edge." the Duke replied.

"It's not his-"

Ariana held Carlos's shoulders to stop him from doing anything stupid and spoke "With all due respect sir, Mr. Carlos Almasy is under code and we assure that his behavior in this mission will NOT be affecting the safety of your daughter in any way."

"Daddy, are those the cadets from Garden?" a voice from above was heard throughout the large hall. It was Lady Sylphia. Her eyes were a of a pearl gray color and her heart-shaped face was a face of sweetness and innocence. Somehow, Carlos pictured her as someone older, like late 20s. It turns out that she was just their age, 17. The sorceress wore an olive green shirt and a black skirt. She was wearing black leather gloves and black leather boots. The most interesting feature of the sorceress was her hair. She had long wavy hair that extended up to the middle of her back. What was really interesting about her hair is that it was white. It wasn't ugly, just... different. The white hair made her look ethereal, almost like an angel.

The angel slowly descended upon the golden staircase and came to her father. Carlos was speechless. She was beautiful and he knew it.

"This is my daughter. Now I understand that this squad will be her main escorts. I have only one rule: Please take care of my daughter. One little scratch on her and SeeD and Garden will be toast. Do you understand?" the duke spoke.

"We understand, sir." Drew said.

"Alright, please stand aside, while I speak to the second squad." The duke spoke again. Squad A moved aside and Squad B took their place. "Introduce"

"Louie Leonhart, gunblade specialist, para-magic specialist, leader."

"Celine Branford. Firearm specialist, Medic."

"Elaine Faragon, Melee weapons, dagger specialist"

"Leonhart. As in Squall Leonhart? As in THE Squall Leonhart. You-"

"May I interrupt, sir?" Louie quickly cut him of as he was starting to get irritated. "Sir. Yes I am Louie Leonhart, son of the Commander of Balamb Garden, Squall Leonhart. However, we implore you to please not judge us by the way our parents acted in the past. My father may have saved the universe from time compression and his father may have caused the commotion in the first place, but we are different people. I and Mr. Carlos Almasy over there are different from our fathers. If you have a problem or a compliment to give to our parents, please address them directly for we are not them. Now, we are under code and we are on a mission. I assure you, that we, both of us, and all of us, will do our best in this mission, to protect your daughter and deliver the message that she wants the whole world to know. Not because I have a family name to keep and he has a family name to redeem but because we are students of Garden and students of Garden, SeeDs, are under oath and we will not do anything to break that oath. Thank you for listening."

The room was silent but thoughts were noisy.

_"I knew it! This guy would lose it if this old coop mentions his father. I should've stopped him. But what will I do? I can't just run there and cover his mouth. (sigh) I guess the SeeD exam will see you next year, Louie" _Carlos thought _"He sure gave him a lesson, though. "_

_"Wow. This guy's got guts. Maybe I should get to know him before I hate him." _Elaine thought.

"Sir. If there won't be anything else, we would like to begin our mission please." Celine Branford finally broke the defeaning silence. With that the duke snapped back to reality.

"Alright. I believe this squad will be the convoy team. You will be following the automobile assigned to Squad A to Timber. If all goes well, you will all be safely in Timber by 6:00 pm tonight, if it doesn't my daughter will be in Balamb until things return to a calm state. The automobiles are waiting for all of you in the parking lot. Please be careful." the Duke said as he kissed his daughter goodbye. Lady Sylphia went directly to Squad A while Squad B followed behind. Drew was driving for A while Louie was driving for B. They exited Dollet.

* * *

Drew was driving slowly while they were all watching the sunset. They had just passed the limits of Dollet and was in Galbadia lands. They had to be careful. Drew and Ariana were in the front seat while Carlos sat beside Lady Sylphia.

"Start Junctioning, we just passed Dollet's limits." said Drew. Carlos junctioned his GF, Cerberus. Cerberus, aside from giving him extra strength, also gave him extra speed. Cerberus was Seifer's GF and he summoned it in G-Garden for Squall and the others to battle. After his defeat, the gang gave him back Cerberus and as a gift for entering Garden, Seifer gave Cerberus to Carlos.

The car suddenly stopped.

"Dude why the hell did you stop?" Carlos asked Drew.

"We have a flat tire." Drew replied.

"What? I'll go check it out." Carlos started opening the door when Ariana stopped him.

"No! This might be a trap. To get us to go outside." Ariana said.

"What do we do?" Carlos closed the doors and locked it.

"We contact Squad B. They move out. We get to stay in the car until they can't handle it anymore." Drew said as he pressed the button in the car for communication.

"Squad B. Squad B, this is Squad A do you copy?" Drew said through the microphone.

"Yes, we copy. This is Squad B. What is your situation? Over"

"We have a flat tire. We suspect it might be a trap. Over."

"Alright we'll check up on you. Over" Louie said through the microphone.

"Alright everybody junction up, we're checking their tires." Louie announced in the car.

"What? Can't they check it on their own?" Celine exclaimed.

"This might be a trap." Louie answered.

"Alright let's move out." Elaine said as she opened the doors and readied her daggers. Elaine held a pair of daggers, which she calls Gladius. They have a jade handle and with a silver dragon engraved on it. Celine loaded her guns. She held two silver guns with dragon skin handles and loaded with fire ammo. Louie stepped out of the car and brought the communication device with him. He immediately saw two G-soldiers behind the Escort Car. The two G-army soldiers don't realize that the car behind the Escort car is also a SeeD car. Louie pressed the button on the communication pad.

"Uhmm. Squad A. It is definitely a trap we are looking at two G-soldiers behind your car. We cannot get through because we know there are many G-soldiers hiding. We will take care of these two G-soldiers behind you. What is your plan of action? Over."

"Let's just wing it." Drew said through the communicator as he opened the doors. He didn't know that as soon as his doors opened, a gun was pointed right at him.

"Step away from the car." the G-soldier said. Drew froze. Just then, two gunshots was heard through Roshfall Forest. It was from Celine's barrel. The two G-army soldiers behind the Escort Car fell. The gunshots triggered some sort of alarm and hidden G-soldiers came out of the woods. The students ran with the sorceress.

"You'll have to thank me, babe. I saved your life." Celine said as she ran towards the Escort Car.

"Later, Celine. I'm working."

_"So Drew is Celine's boyfriend. Go figure." _Louie thought. A bunch of G-soldiers were now running after them.

"Is everybody junctioned?" Carlos asked while they ran. "Okay. Cerberus."

The three headed dog did not appear. Instead blue diamonds circled around everyone.

"Thanks, Carlos!" both Louie and Sylphia responded, to Carlos's shock. Just then, a bunch of G-soldiers started barricading their way.

"Squad A, you take the front, Squad B takes the back!" Louie exclaimed. "Surround Lady Sylphia." Drew said.

Louie cast a massive fire spell that engulfed the first half of the G-soldiers behind them. Celine was giving it everything she got and her bullets are starting to run out.

"Hey Louie. Can you cast a gravity spell for me?" Elaine asked. "Pull a G-soldier my way."

Louie did what he was told. He cast a huge blizzard spell the froze the first row of soldiers and cast a gravity spell. The combination of the two spells caused the G-soldier to be paralyzed. The gravity spell pulled the soldier to Elaine. She then slashed the throat of the G-soldier, killing him.

In the front line, Lady Sylphia cast a strong Tornado spell, the G-soldiers were blown away, literally. Carlos was slashing his way through countless G-soldiers while Ariana punched her way out. Drew was leading the way and the gates of Timber got closer and closer. Suddenly a massive barrage of G-soldiers and three Iron Clads. The soldiers at the back row was depleting while the soldiers in the front row were multiplying.

"Louie, are you ready?" Carlos said.

"What are you talking about?" Louie answered with a question, bringing out the Revolver.

"I'm calling Squad C." Drew said.

"Not yet. I know what you're talking about, Carlos." Louie said. "We have one last chance. Celine and Drew target the Iron Clads. Ariana and Elaine, protect the sorceress. We take care of the soldiers.

"I'm going to cast a massive thunder spell for the Iron Clads. Make sure your bullets and your arrows get through the thunder storm, alright?" Louie said.

Louie cast three thundagas at the same time. It was tiring, yet he had to do it. Celine and Drew started shooting like there was no tomorrow and the Iron Clads are taking massive damage. Louie then prepped a massive Stop spell. He wasn't good with Time Magic, yet he had to try. He cast three Stop spells on all the soldiers.

"Go!" Louie exclaimed as him and Carlos started slashing their way through the unmoving sea of Soldiers. They were fighting. And they were winning. Later on, Sylphia cast another Tornado spell while Ariana and Elaine started slashing and punching their way through the soldiers. It seems like they had a chance.

One by one, the soldiers started moving, started attacking back. It was getting harder and harder to fight as the sun set completely and the dark of the night was upon them.

"Call Squad C now. Tell them we need back-up and we are heading for Mandy Beach. We cannot get to Timber." Louie shouted to Drew. Celine cast a Protect, Shell and Reflect spell upon him as he made his call. The students started heading for the beach. Slowly, the horizon became the sea and the vessels were vissible in the night sky. Squad C was also taking out some soldiers.

"Sylphia. Squad C will take you now. Please stay inside the vessel, alright?" Drew talked to Sylphia as Squad C was getting closer.

"No. our best hope is if Sylphia can create a wave for the Soldiers not to follow." Carlos talked back.

"Are you crazy? She might get hurt."

"I can do it." Sylphia says as the leader of Squad C grabs her hand and ran towards the beach.

The vessels opened and the students all ran towards them. The instructors were positioned in the machine gun that was attached to the vessel, ready to fire at any moment. Squad A reached the vessels first, then Squad B, then Squad C, with Sylphia. The Iron Clads started following and floating in water. It started to speed after them. While the students were safe inside, Quistis, Selphie and Instructor Aki, the instructor in charge of Squad C, manned the machine guns. Louie decided to step out of the vessel and so did Sylphia. Louie looked at Sylphia cast a huge water spell and a wave came racing towards the shore of Mandy Beach. Louie decided to call out Leviathan, his GF. A sea dragon appeared in the middle of the ocean and caused a giant whirlpool to appear, trapping two of the three Iron Clads.

_"Oh my goodness there's one more. I'm gonna have to use my magic." _Louie thought. He can't use thunder magic because it may affect the vessels. Water and Blizzard magic may work. Louie decided to cast a Blizzaga. Louie froze an entire section of the ocean and froze the Iron Clad with it, leaving it floating in an iceberg. Just in time, Carlos came out of the vessel of Squad A. He saw Sylphia who was standing beside Instructor Aki, and smiling. Carlos looked at Sylphia and as she caught glimpse of the young Almasy, Carlos waved. Sylphia waved back happily. They entered Balamb waters after another two seconds and was now home free. Louie saw the two make eye contact and smiled as he saw that the sorceress was safe.

_"We're okay." _Louie thought as he went back to his Squad.

The sun had completely set when they reached Balamb. The instructors parked the vessels in Balamb waters, gave some final instructions to the candidates and headed out.

* * *

The waiting was agonizing. Louie Leonhart sat on the floor of the 2F hallway, anxious about how he did on the SeeD exam. His head was down and his hands were supporting his head. In front of him, pacing back and forth, was Carlos Almasy. He was holding his gunblade and dragging it on the floor. This made a sound that was unbearable to most of the students who are waiting.

Louie lifted his head, the noise was starting to get intolerable. "Dude can you stop walking around? You're making me more anxious."

"What the hell's you're problem?!" Carlos answered, rather bitterly.

"Dude, calm down." Louie stood up and walked towards Carlos. "You are going to pass, I'm sure of it."

"It's not the passing that I'm worried about."

"Well, whatever it is you're worried about, could you at least stop dragging your blade on the floor? It makes this screechy sound that no one likes."

"Oh Hyne! Was I doing it again?" Carlos lifted his blade and put it back to its sleeve.

"Yup. Don't worry, bro. I'm sure Lady Sylphia's alright." Louie patted his friend's back two times and went back to his original spot on the floor.

When the SeeDs and the students arrived in Balamb with Lady Sylphia, resident SeeDs and other instructors immediately took Lady Sylphia away from the team. Not one student or SeeD has seen her ever since. Some say that she was lead to the 3rd floor, to the bridge. Others say that she was brought to the basement, where NORG's cocoon is. Still, others say that the SeeDs hid her in the MD level and there are select SeeDs that could come down there with her.

The blue glass elevator suddenly made a whiring sound, the elevator is finally descending. After a while, a high-pitched chime sound was heard from the elevator and the lift stopped right in front of the two. The other students on the floor seem to have heard the sound too for they came rushing to the hallway as soon as the doors opened. Instructor Aki came out from the elevator, holding a clipboard and a pen.

"Are all SeeD candidates here?" Aki started. "Well, if you're not here you probably didn't pass anyway."

"Dude, you think we passed?" Carlos whispered to Louie.

"I don't know about you but I have a feeling I'll be doing this test again next term." Louie whispered back.

"What? Come on, because of that Duke incident? Look, du-"

"Would the two people in front like to shut up?!" Aki was hearing everything they were saying. "As I was saying, only five out of the ten candidates passed."

"Flowers, Ariana Flowers."

"Faragon, Elaine Faragon."

"Branford, Celine Branford."

"Almasy, Carlos Almasy."

"and..."

"Leonhart, Louie Leonhart."

Louie's eyes widened. He didn't think he would pass after talking back to the Duke of Dollet. He walked towards the elevator with the other four new SeeDs, including Carlos Almasy, still looked worried about Lady Sylphia. They all entered the elevator with Instructor Aki.

"What's Carlos's problem?" Celine asked Louie in a whisper.

"Oh he's worried about Lady Sylphia" Louie answered, then was hit in the ribs by Carlos's elbow.

"Oh my gosh! You like the sorceress?" Celine exclaimed, rather too loudly.

"Quiet in the elevator, please." said Instructor Aki. Silence followed as they continued to rise to the bridge. The doors opened after a while and they were all lead to the office of the Headmaster. On the bridge was Headmaster Xu, Commander Squall Leonhart, and Instructors Quistis Almasy and Selphie Kinneas. Quistis had a huge smile on her face that she is obviously trying to hide. Squall's face was...

_"whatever" _Louie thought as he saw his father's emotionless face.

"First of all, congratulations. Welcome to Garden's elite mercenary force, SeeD. I know you all have worked extremely hard to reach this point in your lives and now you have realized that all the bruises and scars from all the battles, the memory loss from all the junctioning and the headaches from all the homeworks are all worth it. However, it does not end here. On the contrary, this is only the beginning. Now that you are all SeeDs, you are entitled with the secrets of the SeeDs."

"Yes. SeeDs have secrets. These secrets will lead the Garden to its ultimate and final battle - the battle against the existence of Ultimecia. Like I have said in the speech this afternoon, the new goal of SeeD is to ensure that the world is safe from the tyrant that is Ultimecia." Xu takes the envelopes that are neatly arranged in on her desk.

As she hands the Selphie the envelopes, she said "All the information you need to know about SeeD is in this envelope. I recommend you read it by tomorrow. Selphie, please."

Selphie starts handing out the envelopes to the new students. After which, they were dismissed. Louie and Carlos stayed.

"So... Dad... I passed?" Louie opened as the last new SeeD headed out.

"Yes. Don't look too surprised you were good." Squall said

"Really. Did you contact the Duke yet?"

"Yes and despite the fact that you totally expressed your hatred towars him, we here admired the courage it took for you to say those things and the eloquence you had while speaking your mind." Xu answered Louie.

"Really?" Louie once again asked.

"Dude could you stop doubting yourself? You were awesome." Carlos answered this time.

"Carlos why are you here?" Quistis asked.

"Aren't you gonna congratulate me, mom?"

"No really. Why are you here?"

"Well I...uh... I..."

Louie sighed. "He wants to know where the sorceress is."

Quistis smiled. "Well, if you must know, Lady Sylphia is fine, but that's all the information I can give you. Are there any more questions?"

"Yeah. Carlos here is wondering if he could take Lady Sylphia as his date for the SeeD inauguration part-" before Louie could finish his sentence, another one of his ribs were hit by Carlos's elbow.

"Don't get any ideas, Almasy. The sorceress is off-limits." Squall was quick to warn Carlos. Louie laughed.

"Alright if you don't have anything else to ask us, you may leave the bridge." Xu was getting tired of the useless conversation.

"Wait a minute." Selphie stopped the children from walking out. "We will be leaving tonight for Centra so you must leave the party by 10 PM alright?"

"Okay." Both boys replied as they headed back to the elevator. They saw that the elevator door was still open and the other new SeeDs were still waiting for them.

"We didn't want you to miss the applause." said Ariana, who was smiling at both Louie and Carlos"Well, get in."

Louie and Carlos smiled and ran towards the elevator.

"So, Carlos, Lady Sylphia, huh?" Ariana spoke once more as she pressed the button for the elevator doors to close. The elevator doors closed.

Louie held back a laugh and Carlos bowed his head in embarassment. Everyone in the elevator teasingly grinned at the young Almasy as the elevator fell to the second floor.


	5. Chapter 5: Sorceress

A/N: I added a lot of things in this chapter because I decided that he next five chapters will have a different overall theme. I hope you enjoy the same starting letter for the same chapter thing which kinda connects the chapters (hopefully). Anyway, please do enjoy and review :)

PS I transferred the first part of this chapter to the last part of Chapter 4 because I felt like it belonged there.

* * *

Chapter 5: Sorceress

Louie was staring at his window in his new SeeD quarters. All the lights were off and only the soft radiance of the moon lit his room. He decided not to go to the party, he didn't like people anyway, and the party is not a required event, anyway. He was wearing a white shirt and his black pants. His raven hair was covering half of his face and was still wet from the shower he just took. He decided to walk around Balamb and go to the beach. He opened his door and in the hallway stood Celine Branford and Elaine Faragon, his squad-mates in the SeeD exam.

"What are you doing here?" Louie asked. Garden decided years ago that only the men must wear their SeeD uniforms to the party, female SeeDs are exempted from wearing their SeeD uniforms to the party, they may wear any formal dress they have. The two girls in front of Louie were dressed elegantly, compared to his white shirt, black pants ensemble.

Elaine was wearing a sleeveless deep blue silk dress and white gloves. Her dress hung loose and suspended up to her knees. Her blonde hair was pinned to the right side, flapper style and had intricate waves. She wore a pearl necklace and was holding a white clutch with pearl details.

"We wanted to ask you if you were going to the party." Celine asked Louie. The brown-haired girl was wearing a red long gown with a sweet hear neckline. There were glitter details on the top half of her gown and the bottom half was long and silky. A black shiny belt separates the two halves of the dress. Her hair was cut and was had beautiful waves that ended just above her shoulders. She also wore pearl earrings.

"I told you he's not coming." Elaine was getting tired of waiting. "Let's just go already."

"She's right, Celine, I'm not going." Louie replied.

"What? Why?" asked Celine.

"I'm... tired."

"What?"

"Let's go, Celine." Elaine said as she started pulling her friend's arm. "See you around, Louie!"

Celine started walking to the exit of the dorms when she stopped Elaine. "Wait, Elaine, go on ahead. I'll convince this slacker to go."

"Whatever." Elaine went on ahead. "I'll just see you at the party, then."

Celine walked back towards Louie's room and knocked. Louie opened the door after two seconds.

"What?!" asked Louie, irritated.

"You sure you're not going?"

"Yeah."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! We'll eat and laugh and talk and dance! Come on! It's just one night."

"Nah."

"Please, Louie! Come on, it's the only time we can do whatever we want without worrying about grades or scores."

Louie exhaled. "Fine. I'll go." He gave in, realizing there's not much he can do until he says yes. Besides, he had nothing better to do.

"Yey!

"Just wait here while I get changed."

"Okay."

Louie went back inside his dorm. After five minutes, he opened his door again and went out. He was wearing his SeeD uniform and his raven hair was brushed up. He wore a necklace which had a pendant that was hidden under his uniform.

"Lookin' good!" Celine complimented the young Leonhart.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Louie replied. The pair started walking towards the dorm exit. "Where's Drew?"

"Oh he's back in Trabia. As soon as he heard the news that he didn't pass, he took a train straight to Trabia."

"What? Couldn't he be here to celebrate with you?"

"Nah. I mean we talked about it and I didn't want him bumming my joy, so, it's fine by me."

The two reached the Quad on time, the party was on its full swing. "Hey, why don't we get something to drink?" Celine grabbed Louie's arm and dragged him to the bar.

"You know we're not allowed to drink alcohol yet. We're 17." Louie warned Celine.

"Oh shush. Don't be such a killjoy." Celine hands Louie a glass of champagne. "Bottoms up." The two toasted their glasses together and drank up.

"Listen, Celine. I won't be staying long. We have to leave for Centra by 10."

"Aww bummer."

"Are you gonna be alright being alone?"

"Silly, I'll be fine! I got friends all over the place. Besides, it's not like your obliged to be with me or anything. I mean I'm not your date. We're just... here as friends, right?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

Suddenly, the party stopped. All of the eyes looked at the entrance to the party. It was Carlos Almasy, arriving late for the party. He wore his SeeD uniform and his blonde hair was neatly brushed up. He stunningly looked like his father, Seifer Almasy. However, his tardiness or his resemblance to his father was not the reason everybody was looking at him. It was his date. His date was wearing a green silk gown and an adamantine necklace. Her long white hair was flowing down to her back and her eyes were the color of pearl. It was Lady Sylphia. Louie and Celine rushed to where the pair is.

"Lady Sylphia! Hi! So Carlos invited you to the party huh?" Louie opened with a smile, a fake uncomfortable smile. Elaine Faragon and Ariana Flowers quickly walked to the sorceress and the young Almasy.

"Carlos, can I talk to you for a second?" Louie said as he mentioned Carlos to come with him to the veranda. The two walked to the veranda as Celine, Elaine and Ariana led the sorceress to their table.

"What the hell were you thinking, dude?" Louie tried to control his voice in the veranda. "My dad told you not to have any ideas."

"Well, I wanted to see if she's okay. It turns out she had the room that was next to my new dorm room. So I wanted to see who my neighbor was and it turns out that it was her!" Carlos couldn't hide the smirk in his face.

"Stop smirking! Do you realize what you have done? Galbadians might be here, looking for her."

"So? I'll protect her."

"Yeah right. You're dead meat when my dad finds out about this." Louie said as he walked back towards the ballroom. Carlos followed.

"Dude you're not gonna tell on me, right?" Carlos worriedly shouted to Louie.

"Whatever." Louie shouted back.

Despite the worries that Louie and Carlos faced about Lady Sylphia, the night went by quickly and safely for the sorceress. Alas, the clock struck ten and it was time for Louie and Carlos to go. Sylphia decided that she would just leave since she felt unsafe without Carlos around. Louie walked towards Celine to say goodbye.

"So I'll see you when I get back?" Louie said, smiling.

"Alright. You take care."

"I will." and with that, Louie and Carlos sneaked away from the party and went back to their dorms.

* * *

"Where's Louie and Carlos?" Rinoa Heartilly-Leonhart walked up to the Ragnarok, carrying all their stuff for two days. Her raven hair was tied up in a pontytail and she was carrying two bags, one in each hand. Krys Kinneas was asleep in one of the chairs behind the pilot seat. Quistis was adjusting her seat while Selphie was getting ready in the pilot seat.

"Woah. It's been a while since I drove this thing. I don't know if I still can." said Selphie as she looks at the controls and tries to remember which buttons are which.

"We're here!" Carlos shouted as he ran up the stairs of the Ragnarok, carrying a big bag and his gunblade. Louie was walking behind him, also carrying a bag and his gunblade.

"So how was the party?" asked Quistis.

"Oh it was fun, mom!" Carlos replied as he brought his stuff to the seat behind Krys.

"Oh yeah, auntie Q it was fun! Carlos took-" another punch in the rib.

"No one! I took no one. None. Nada. No date! Louie took Celine." Carlos hurriedly blocked out Louie's voice.

"Mom! Are we going straight to Centra?" Louie shouted.

"No, honey, we're going to G-Garden to get Seifer and Dash first. and T-Garden for Irvine." Rinoa answered

"Who are we waiting for?"

"Us." Zell shouted as he ran up the stairs with Squall Leonhart.

"Sorry we're late." Squall said. "I had to take care of an emergency with the sorceress."

"You don't say." Louie answered back as he looked at Carlos with a grin on his face.

Squall walked towards where the two boys were sitting. "Yeah apparently, someone took the sorceress to the party. I wonder who that could be, Carlos?"

"I have no idea who that could be Mr. Leonhart... Commander, sir." Carlos was panicking and Louie was holding in a laugh. Squall sighed.

"Whatever. Just don't do it again, alright. You're lucky there were no Galbadian military officers there.". Squall sat in another one of the passenger seats. The Great Country of Eshtar decided to give them Ragnarok as a gift for saving the world.

"Who else are we waiting for, dad?" Louie asked, taking a jacket as he noticed that the airconditioner was just turned on.

"We're waiting for the engine to warm up. It's gonna take about an hour." Squall answered. Louie looked out the window beside his seat and saw a familiar figure wearing a red long gown walking alone in the Plains of Balamb.

"Dad can I go down for a sec? It'll only take a minute." Louie didn't wait for his father's answer. He rushed down to the boarding ramp and opened the doors with a press of a button. The doors slid open and out came Louie.

"Celine!" Louie shouted as he ran towards his friend. The green-eyed brunette turned to look at the speeding figure who called out her name.

When the young Leonhart finally reached Celine, she spoke "I knew you'd be in that thing. It looks so cool."

"It does doesn't it?" Louie answered. "How was the party?"

"I didn't finish it. It was getting boring, and people are already starting to leave." Celine, feeling the chilling touch of the midnight Balamb wind, brought her hands up to her arms.

"Hey, are you cold?" Louie started removing his jacket, revealing his plain white shirt and a silver necklace with a lion pendant underneath.

"No, it's fine. You should use that. Centran nights are much colder." Celine replied, refusing the offer.

"It's alright. I brought a couple of jackets with me." Louie said as he handed the jacket to the brunette. The brown-haired girl finally accepted, grabbing the jacket and putting it over her shoulders without wearing the sleeves.

"So.. Centra, huh? Why?" Celine asked as she wrapped herself up more with his jacket.

"It's Uncle Cid's birthday. We gotta go check on Matron."

"Matron?"

"Sorceress Edea."

"Oh." Just then, they heard a few explosions from Balamb Garden. They turned around and saw fireworks spewing out from the terrace at the Training Center. It lit the starry sky with flashes that seemed brighter than the faraway stars. The two adolescents felt the child inside them ready to come out due to glee from the fireworks that they haven't seen in a long time. It was a fleeting moment of exhiliration that slowly started trickling away after the last fireworks died down. The two were silent as they continued staring at the night sky.

The silence was broken by the young Leonhart. "Hey do you wanna go get some coffee? I kinda need some for the road."

"Aren't you leaving?"

"No. The thing's warming up. It'll take an hour. That thing is old and it needs new parts." Louie answered.

"What a pity."

"It's sad, really. But Eshtar's got parts and repair things so we can take it there." Louie smiled as they started walking towards the town of Balamb. The town was peaceful at night. The alabaster moon and the dim light of the more or less empty shops in Balamb are the only light sources in town. It was quiet, so quiet that the two are starting to hear each other's thoughts as they silently walked on the moonlit pavement.

Celine looked up at the sky and saw the stellar splendor of the moonlit sky "I've never been here at night. I never knew it was so..."

Louie looked at the brunette and continued his friend's lingering statement. "... beautiful?"

Celine turned to Louie, then quickly looked away, hoping he didn't notice the rosy tint that was building up on her cheeks. "Oh there's a coffee shop!" Celine pointed to a coffee shop in the opposite direction. She ran to the shop as quick as she can, wishing the speed would bring down the blood that rushed to her cheeks. Louie followed the brunette. They entered the shop and was greeted with a warm smile from the crew.

"Good evening, Sir Leonhart, your usual?" the girl on the counter was smiling at Louie. She had brown hair with blonde highlights that was covered by her mandatory hairnet. She had a round face and her nametag says _Julia._

"Yes, I'll have the usual, thanks, Julia! Oh and Sir Leonhart is my father. Louie would be nice" Louie replied as he led Celine to the counter to order.

"Alright, Sir Louie!"

"What'll you have?" Louie asked the brunette beside him.

"I'll have a latte, please. Decaf." Celine ordered. "So. You're a regular here?"

"Yeah. Their coffee's great. And the waitress has the same name as the grandmother I never met." Louie replied, grabbing his usual order.

"Julia Heartilly! The singer! Oh yeah, I forgot that you are a Leonhart."

"Well, I don't really like being reminded of it that much." Louie replied. Celine grabbed her coffee and went for the door.

"How come?" Celine asked, taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"I don't wanna bore you with the misery of my life."

"Come on. I won't judge. I mean you are a Leonhart and you still are miserable but so? I won't judge."

Louie smiled. He knew she was lying but somehow, he didn't care. For the first time, he was not afraid of being judged. Yet as he would tell the story, he would especially miss out one important detail, the thing that he is not ready to admit to anyone else. He knew she wouldn't mind because she would never find out.

* * *

The Ragnarok engines were running at full capacity and everyone inside was asleep, including the pilot, Selphie Kinneas. She had set the airship to autopilot to Centra before she had taken her nap. Louie got in just in time and the Ragnarok satarted moving as soon as he set foot on the ship and the doors on the boarding ramp closed. Now that they fetched everybody, Seifer Almasy and Dash Dincht from Galbadia Garden and Irvine Kinneas from Trabia Garden, it was safe for everyone to fall asleep, and so they did.

After an hour or two the engines stopped and the automatic voice in the Ragnarok boomed.

_"You are nearing your destination. Please prepare for landing." _The sudden voice from the speakers blared inside the airship and woke everybody up, the moon was still shining beautifully in Centra. A lighthouse was slowly starting to take form in the horizon. It was Centra. Everyone's face slowly lit up. They were home again.

The large airship landed and a gust of air spewed out as the large doors in the boarding ramp. The ramp opened up and out came the orphanage gang, albeit a little more experienced in life. Upon seeing the Ragnarok, Edea Kramer walked excitedly towards the open ramp.

It was Quistis who first came out of the Ragnarok with Seifer, carrying both their baggages, following behind.

"Matron." Quistis said warmly as she raced to hug the lady who was the only mother she had known. Edea Kramer hugged back. Oh how she missed her dear children.

"I see you made Seifer carry all your bags?" Edea said as she released Quistis from the hug.

"It's fine, Matron." Seifer spoke while he walked down the ramp.

"Get inside you two. Where are the others?" Edea motioned for Quistis and Seifer to enter her house. The two quickly followed.

"Here we are, Matron!" Selphie and Irvine Kinneas walked down the ramp and the former ran to hug the sorceress. "We'll just get these bags inside."

Zell and his wife, Sophie walked down the ramp next. Sophie was the girl in who worked behind the desk in the library. In her youth, she wore pigtails. However, as she matured, she grew out of the pigtails phase and just wore her wavy brown hair down. She became a SeeD a year after Zell became a SeeD and they got married another year after.

"Matron" Zell greeted the sorceress. "You've met Sophie, right?"

"Of course, Zell! I was invited to your wedding, remember? Put the bags inside." Edea replied

Squall and Rinoa came out next, the former holding all the bags and the latter holding Squall's arm.

"Good evening Matron. Where do we put the bags?" Squall said with a warm smile.

"Just put them inside. Where are the children?"

"Here we are, Matron!" A voice from the airship resounded. It was Dash Dincht, the son of Zell and Sophie. Dash had brown hair and blue eyes. His face had the same shape as his father's and his spirit and pep reminded everyone of the young, 17-year old Zell Dincht. his brown hair was spiky yet he had no tattoo on his cheeks. He would've wanted one but his mother wouldn't allow him. He was wearing an oversized red shirt and blue shorts.

Squall and Rinoa stepped inside and the children made their way towards their Matron. Louie, Carlos, and Krys all looked exhausted from the flight but they still were able to smile at the warmth of their Matron.

"Matron. How are you?" Louie was the first to ask, compassion and sympathy on his face.

"I'm getting by, dear. Why don't we put those bags inside, huh?" Edea replied as she led the way to her house. The open ramp on the Ragnarok closed automatically as they walked away from it. As they went inside, Ellone greeted them.

The house was the same. It had been rebuilt to be functional again but its old Centran heritage had been kept. The stone walls gave it a cool atmosphere inside. They all headed to the room that was prepared for them. It wasn't big and they had no single rooms, but it was perfect, just like they all used to be. The room had 12 single beds and 12 nightstands that had a lamp each.

They all removed their jackets and went straight to their beds, not even bothering to turn on the night light that was provided for them. The room was not airconditioned, not ideal for them but somehow, it felt as if they all belong there. It was home. They all laid down as the ocean waves lulled them to sleep.

* * *

It was 3 AM when Louie Leonhart was awoken by a pulsing pain all over his body. His eyes jerked open as he felt the pain getting more and more intense. The pain was indescribable and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Cold sweat was building up in his forehead and tears were welling in his eyes.

"MOM!" Louie screamed and at once, everyone in the room turned on their night light. Rinoa and Squall rushed to her son's side and opened his night light as well. Rinoa knew exactly what was happening to Louie but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her son. Louie held his mother's hand tightly as the pain reached his head. Edea Kramer came rushing to their room and saw Louie's condition.

"Quick. Carry him to somewhere spacious." Edea ordered as she opened the cabinet that was in the room. Squall carried Louie out of the room and to the flower fields beside the orphanage. Edea followed them, carrying a black book that she retrieved from the cabinet. Everyone else soon followed, unaware of what was happening.

As soon as Squall laid Louie down in the flower field, he curled up into a ball. Veins were visible in his neck as he held back his screams. Louie bit his lip so as not to scream from the pain.

"Rinoa cast a curative spell." Edea said calmly. Rinoa complied. A white glow transferred from Rinoa's hands to her child. At that moment, a pair of colossal black wings came out from Louie's back and tore the shirt he was wearing to shreds.

"Give him some space! Rinoa another one!" Edea ordered, a little bit more panic in her eyes. The pain that Louie was experiencing was becoming unbearable and at the moment that he knew he couldn't take it anymore, he screamed. Suddenly the wings retracted back and the pain was all gone. Louie's body was dripping with cold sweat. He started breathing heavy sighs of relief. Rinoa cast another curaga spell on him and he finally had the strength to get up.

"It's over." Edea said, smiling. She opened the book that she retrieved. "How did you feel, dear?"

"It was horrible. At first I felt like I was being restrained by a force. I don't really know where it was coming from. It feels like it was coming from all around my body. Then the force started growing and it felt like something was squeezing me." Louie replied, sitting up.

Edea scanned her book. Rinoa asked. "What is it?"

"It's Gravity." Edea answered.

"What is?" Louie was getting more curious. It seemed like everyone else knows what was happening but him.

"Your area of sorcery is gravity." Edea smiled. "I'll explain everything tomorrow morning. For now, you get some sleep." the sorceress said as she got up and walked back to her room.

"Where's my shirt?" Louie suddenly realized that he had nothing but his boxers on. He felt the cold air of Centran nights in his back and he shivered.

"It's kinda wrecked, honey. Your wings tore it apart." Rinoa answered. Everybody else slowly started going back to the room.

_"I'll let it go for tonight, I'll find out everything tomorrow." _Louie thought as he walked back to his empty bed.

* * *

It was morning in Centra and everyone has just finished eating their breakfast. Edea Kramer and Louie Leonhart were sitting in the stone steps that overlooked the flower field.

"So, Matron. What happened last night?" Louie asked.

"It was the final manifestation of your power." Edea replied. "All sorceresses, well in your case, sorcerers, have a specific "area of expertise". We do not choose this area and it manifests itself through our powers."

"But I use gravity spells rarely."

"Well, you may not know it but you may have used a gravity spell in the guise of a water or a quake spell. You may use it really often and you don't even know it. Gravity is really tricky. Yet it is extremely powerful."

"What about last night?"

"Last night, happens to all sorceresses sooner or later in their lives. The pain that the sorceress experience is indicative of the power he or she specializes in. For instance, I felt that my entire body start to freeze when it was my time. Slowly, I felt my fingers getting frost bite and it crept up to my arms and my neck and finally my head. I have blizzard."

"Does anyone die, during these instances?"

"None that I know of. You see the event is designed to show you the limits of your power. You must experience immense pain before you are given tremendous power."

"Oh. I see." Louie replied. He was starting to get troubled by his abilities.

"Honey, I know it's hard being a sorceress. And I know you didn't want to be a sorcerer in the first place, but you were given this gift and you should use it well. You are the first male sorcerer that I know of. You can make a change." Edea smiled. "I know how much you are like your mother. How much you want to make a change. Start with this."

"Okay, Matron. Thank you."

"One more thing. I talked to your parents about getting you a knight. I know you wouldn't like it but a knight keeps a sorceress in check. With the immense power you have, your greatest enemy is yourself."

"But Matron. Can't I be my own knight?"

"I don't know honey. I wanted you to have a knight just to be sure."

"Matron, I don't want to burden anyone with my abilities. I don't want anyone to constantly think of me like I'm their plaything or their pet. I... I don't want to be seen as an evil person by anyone." Louie sighed. "I'm not going to be corrupted by my powers. I promise. I mean, now that I know what I'm capable of, can't I keep myself in check?"

"No one truly knows what they're capable of, sweetie. It's best to prevent things."

Louie sighed. It seems like there is no winning with this woman. Edea sighed as well. She didn't want Louie to do something he doesn't want to do.

"At least think about it." Edea said as she stood up and walked back towards the house.

A strong gust of wind blew towards the only boy left in the stone steps overlooking the flower fields. Louie stood up and walked towards the invisible source of the wind. He thought about changing the direction of the wind. He closed his eyes as a wave of energy built up inside him. Without lifting an arm, the wind blew the opposite direction. The wind was now moving away from him and the flower petals and pollen that it took were moving with it. He smiled as he succeeded in changing the path of the breeze, but his smile disappeared as he realized something.

The wind is strong. But even it bows down to the abilities of a sorcerer. Will he be like the wind, strong in its path but easily swayed by the abilities of a sorcerer? By his own abilities? Louie looked up and saw something that gave him hope and took away his feelings of hopelessness.

It was a petal that was dancing in the air, not knowing which way to go. All the other petals are flowing with the flow of the wind he just reversed but that single petal was standing idle. It started moving slowly. What gave the young sorcerer hope was that the petal wasn't moving with the wind he created.

The petal was moving in the opposite direction, desperately trying to overpower the force that was created by his sorcery. The petal flew past the young sorcerer. It fell on the spot he was just sitting on while all the other petals moved away from the orphanage.

Louie smiled.

It won.


	6. Chapter 6: Dream

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter. Please review my story even if its still on its early stages! I'd love to hear from anyone! I don't care how harsh you are just please make it constructive. Thank you very much! BTW I don't really like creating long chapters but I feel like the last two chapters deserve to be long ones. This is because chapter four is very very important to the storyline and chapter five gives us a sense of who Louie really is. I promise that now that I feel like I have introduced Louie Leonhart properly, I'll concentrate on other things. Thanks for reading! R&R enjoy!

**BTW if you went straight to this chapter because you've read the other chapters, please read chapters 4 & 5 again. I've changed them a bit, especially chapter 5. It'll seem like I skipped some things if you haven't read the new version of chapter 5. THANKS! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dream

The sun had just set on everyone's second day in Centra. The moon rose high upon the heavens and the cobalt expanse of the night sky was covered with myriads of silver stars that help the magnificent pale orb light the land. A fire was just set ablaze in the center of a small circle of logs on the beach behind the orphanage. On one of the logs sat Squall and Rinoa, the latter being wrapped by the former's arms. Squall wore an orange shirt with two horizontal black stripes that ran across his chest and dark blue pants while Rinoa wore black cycling shorts and Squall's black leather jacket above her blue tank top. They stared at the beach just across from the fire as they shared this moment together. Moments like this were rare. It had been rare ever since they had a son, 17 years ago.

"You called for me?" the familiar voice of their son caught them. Squall quickly removed his arm upon his wife.

"Yes. Sit." Squall motioned for his son to sit on the log in front of them. "Louie. We talked to Matron. And... Your mother and I think it would be best for you to have a knight."

"Yeah. I talked to her too. She said I could think about it." Louie replied, confused as to what this conversation is about.

"Well, we decided that it would be best if you _did_ have a knight." Rinoa said softly, expecting a harsh reply from Louie.

"Yeah. Okay I hear you. And I will think about it." Louie replied with a little more assertion.

"There is nothing to think about, Louie. You will have a knight." Squall said firmly.

Louie chuckled to himself, expecting the answer from his father. "I don't even know why you called me here. You've already decided. What am I to do?!"

"I do not want to have to fight about this." Squall raised his voice a bit.

Louie started standing up, chuckling even more. "Okay. Whatever." He started walking away from the campsite.

"Louie come back here!" Rinoa stood up as well. "We will discuss this."

Louie stopped in his tracks and turned to face his mother. "What else is there to discuss, mom? You've already decided everything for me! Next thing I know you would've already chosen a knight for me."

"You need a knight, Louie. You must understand that."

"I _may_ need a knight. We are not the same, mom. You got your abilities from Matron and an evil dictator sorceress from the past at age 17. I have them since birth. Don't you ever think of the possibility that maybe, just maybe, I am not like you?! That I don't need a knight like you?!"

Squall stood up, his tone was lower but his voice, firmer. "We don't want to take any chances."

"I AM NOT EVIL, DAD!" Louie shouted. He stopped, realizing he lost his temper for a second, and lowered his tone. "I don't want to be someone else's burden. I don't want a knight just because there is a small possibility of me becoming a power-hungry oppressor."

"Louie, we understan-"

"No you don't, Mom! You don't understand. If you did understand my predicament, you wouldn't have decided this for me." Louie paused. "I just want you to trust me. To believe that I can be my own knight. You've selected each and every path I go through in my life. What I'm asking you both is to please, just this one time, trust me with my own decisions."

Rinoa's face softened. It may be the heat of the fire but she just saw herself in her son. The adolescent trying to break free from the inescapable hands of one's parents. Squall's face hasn't changed. Louie started walking away, and this time, his parents decided not to stop him. The pair sat down on the log once again.

"Squall, am I turning into my father?" Rinoa asked her husband.

"What?" Squall faced Rinoa.

"I just saw myself in Louie. I don't know why but what he said would have been what I would tell my father at that age."

"Rinoa, you are not turning into your father. We're doing what's best for Louie."

"We're doing what _we think _is best for Louie. There is no way to be sure. Do you think we've been too in control of his life. He's our son, not our doll."

There was silence. Squall got to thinking.

"I don't know how to be a parent, Rin. I never had one." Squall's face softened at last. It was something he had been scared to admit. He was the commander of Balamb Garden and the leader of the team that saved the world from Ultimecia, yet he does not know one of the things that is basic to humankind. He sighed. If Laguna were here, he would know what to do.

"He's growing up, Squall."

The campsite was silent again. A few moments later, the couple heard footsteps coming from behind them. It was Seifer and Quistis, walking hand-in-hand. Seifer noticed Squall's head in its ultimate thinking position.

"Somethin' botherin' you, Squally boy?" Seifer teased as he sat on the log in front of them. Quistis sat beside him. Seifer was wearing a blue tank top with a cross insignia on it and light gray pants while Quistis was wearing a tight blue shirt that was tucked into maroon pants. Her long blonde hair extended to her back.

"What's the matter, you two?" Quistis asked, putting an arm around Seifer's arm.

"It's Louie." Rinoa answered.

"What did you do, this time?" Seifer grinned. They all know that Squall is good in raising soldiers, not sons. Seifer started vexing Squall as soon as they realized this weakness.

"Nothing. He just..." Squall looked up, noticing the grins on the faces of Quistis and Seifer. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." Quistis replied.

Squall sighed. "I'm a terrible father."

Seifer burst into laughter upon hearing Squall's statement. He enjoyed seeing Squall miserable, and he doesn't know why. They have reconciled their differences a long time ago and have agreed to move past their stupid feud but somehow, seeing his "rival" in misery brings him joy. And it's also funny to see Squall out of his comfort zone and declaring feelings all of a sudden.

From behind, another set of footsteps was heard, one seem to be faster and another one was taking its time in its walk. It was Zell and Ellone, coming to join the campfire.

"What's so funny?" Zell asked as he sat on a log opposite Ellone. Zell wore a white button down shirt and blue shorts. Ellone wore a long sky blue dress and she used her green scarf as a blanket to keep her shoulders warm.

"Squall, what did you do?" Quistis tried asking again. Seifer wouldn't stop laughing. Squall wouldn't answer as long as Seifer was cackling.

Irvine and Selphie arrived just in time. Irvine brought a square glass bottle filled with a caramel colored liquid. He was wearing an olive green shirt and white pants. Selphie brought eight shot glasses with her. She wore a loose yellow shirt and yellow green shorts.

"Matron has a wine distillery? Who knew?!" Selphie started as she and Irvine sat down on the log beside Squall and Rinoa. "What's happening?" she asked as Seifer's laugh died down.

_"Great! Now everyone will know what a great dad I am." _Squall thought.

"We kinda... forced Louie to have a knight." Rinoa finally broke Seifer's laughter.

"You _forced _him? How?" Quistis got more curious and leaned in closer.

"We talked to Matron and she said sorceresses need a knight. Seeing that Louie is a sorcerer, he might also need one. So we told him that we are getting him a knight."

"Are you crazy? He'll get mad at you, alright." Seifer answered in shock.

"Look, honey. Louie is growing up. Maybe a little less control over his life wouldn't hurt." Quistis told Rinoa.

"Besides, it's not like he's gonna turn evil, or anything." Selphie added.

"You know what? Let's just relax and enjoy this time together. Soon we'll go back to our own lives and not see each other anymore." Irvine poured a shot for everyone and passed them down. Once everybody got a shot, they raised their glasses.

"To the orphanage gang!" Quistis started.

"To forever!" Ellone added.

They clinked their glasses over the fire and took the shot. They all sat down.

"Things were a lot easier 18 years ago." Rinoa sighed.

"Not for me." Seifer retorted.

Seifer ruminated on the events from 18 years ago.

* * *

The second Sorceress War had just ended and Seifer was not welcome in Galbadia, Eshtar or Balamb. He decided to let go of Fuujin and Raijin as he was starting become a burden to them. He had nothing and no-one. Even his romantic dreams seemed like a nightmare at this point in his life. He began to regret having sent Fuujin and Raijin away. The two half-heartedly complied. Seifer sought help from Sorceress Edea Kramer and Headmaster Cid. He was brought back to his feet at the orphanage.

It was Headmaster Cid's idea to bring Quistis and Seifer together. He didn't intend for them to be a couple. He just wanted Quistis to get to know the new Seifer. He figured Quistis would understand Seifer because he didn't scar her face, bomb her Garden, break her heart or anything throughout the Ultimecia ordeal. The worst thing Seifer has done to Quistis was insult her right after his last SeeD field exam. Headmaster Cid figured Quistis would be mature enough to get past the incident. He was wrong.

Cid sent Quistis to Centra, making her think she had a special mission for Sorceress Edea. The moment when Quistis arrived at the orphanage, the fighting began. Quistis was shocked to see Seifer in the orphanage and was about to attack him when Sorceress Edes stopped her. Edea explained the situation to her, saying that Seifer has come to her to make ammends and that Seifer had nothing. she refused to believe. Seifer insisted that Quistis would never be able to get over his insult to her and would never understand why he had done those things. Edea decided to let Quistis go.

Then, something happened on Quistis's supposed last night in Centra. She and Seifer didn't talk much during the two days she stayed. She was packing her stuff when Seifer entered.

"Hey." Seifer started.

"Hi." Quistis answered.

"So you're leaving." He walked towards her, helping her pack.

"Yeah. Going back to Balamb. Have a lot of things."

"When?"

"As soon as the sun rises tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

She noticed him helping and quickly grabbed one of the clothes he was about to put on her suitcase.

"What are you doing here, Seifer?!"

"I decided to help you pack."

"Not here in my room. Here in Centra. with Matron."

"I had nowhere else to go."

"If you touch a single hair on Matron's head I am going to come back here and ki-"

"What? Quistis you're forgetting. Matron is my mother too."

"And you Seifer are forgetting what you have done in the past year. You started a war Seifer."

"I was blinded!" He stood up, defending himself, eyes welling with tears.

"You know what?! Why don't you just get out?! There are plenty of fiends in the forest you can eat. Do what you have to do to survive, Seifer, I don't care! Just stay away from Matron, Uncle Cid and us."

Seifer was silent. He looked at Quistis with mixed anger and desperation. "I was a part of this family. I'd like to think that I still am."

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Quistis, I have nothing."

"You deserve nothing." Quistis said as she finished packing and closed her brief case. Seifer left her room. Quistis sat in her bad, thinking about the words she had said to a former friend. Sorceress Edea entered.

"Are you sure you're leaving, sweetie?" Edea sat beside Quistis.

"Yes, Matron. I have a lot of things to do in Balamb."

Edea sighed. "Quistis, Seifer's been through a lot of confusion and mental breakdowns before he got here. Don't you think he has changed?!"

"Don't you believe a word he says, Matron. Seifer is a bastard, he started a war, he destroyed Trabia Garden, he made it rain monsters on Eshtar, for Hyne's sake!"

"He may be all that Quistis. but Seifer is not a liar. Now, with his track record, you may believe that he is indeed capable of lying, but I refuse to believe so. As a mother, I had to help Seifer and make him realize who he really is."

Quistis sighed.

Edea spoke once more. "Think about leaving tonight. Seifer has nothing, Quistis. Nothing. Not even a dream to hold on to."

Edea left Quistis alone. She slowly reminisced the point in her life that she felt like she had nothing. It was the night of the SeeD inauguration party. Seifer had just said mean things to her, she had just been fired as an instructor and Squall had just chose to ignore her. She remembered her feelings of helplessness, depression and isolation. She remembered what it was like to have your dream and see it crushed before your very eyes. She would never wish to have anyone feel the same feelings she had felt, even if it is Seifer Almasy.

She had said many mean things to Seifer that night. Maybe she didn't really mean some of them. Seifer had a dream, no, Seifer attained his dream, just like she got hers as an instructor. Seifer's dream was also crushed in front of his very eyes. Seifer is suffering the way she suffered back then.

She fell asleep thinking about how Seifer's flight and fall may have changed him for the better. She woke up and the sun was shining already. She saw her suitcase on the floor and knew she had something to decide about. She walked out of the room and saw Matron alone.

"Where is he?" Quistis asked Edea.

"I don't know. I woke up and he is gone." Edea answered

"Did he bring everything he owned?!" Quistis started panicking. She hated what she had said to Seifer about leaving Matron. Seifer, in fact, had nowhere else to go.

"The clothes on his back are everything he has owned." Edea replied.

Quistis ran out to the flower fields and he wasn't there. She ran out to the beach and he wasn't there also. She decided to run to the Centran landscape, searching the vast horizon for a glimpse of Seifer's trench coat.

_"He just walked, he couldn't have gotten far."_ Quistis thought. She didn't know why she came out looking for her disgraced ally. All she knew was she had to take back what she said. She wasn't the type of person to be giving second chances but somehow, her gut tells her Seifer needs one.

She searched everywhere and there was no sign of him. Tired, she sat on the beach beside the orphanage. A moment later, a shadow covered the sun that was bathing her in the sand.

"You're still here?" It was Seifer Almasy.

Quistis jumped up and hugged Seifer out of delight.

"Whoa. What's gotten into you?" Seifer was holding the fish he caught for the morning.

Quistis quickly pulled back. "Where were you? I've been looking for you!"

"I was fishing. I decided to make you some breakfast before you leave today so I woke up really early so I could catch you. Why were you looking for me?" Seifer smirked.

"Matron! Matron was looking for you! Why would I look for you." Quistis gave an uncomfortable laugh. Seifer smiled.

"So we're okay?" Seifer asked.

"Depends on that breakfast you promised." Quistis answered as she sped back to the orphanage.

That day, Quistis decided to stay in Centra and help Edea nurse Seifer back to life.

The rest was history.

The two became friends much quicker than anyone thought. They would spend the whole day together, reminiscing about their childhood memories. Seifer was beginning to be happy again. He lost his dream but he gained a friend.

Later on, Quistis, Edea and Cid convinced Seifer to try becoming SeeD again. It took some time for him to be convinced that he could do it. The war took a lot of morale from Seifer. Eventually, he did agree to try it out, on one condition - that Quistis be his girlfriend. The blonde warrior was delighted at the offer as she was hiding her feelings from Seifer from the moment he cooked her breakfast.

Quistis brought her boyfriend, Seifer to Balamb Garden and at first, the gang wouldn't warm up to him, especially Rinoa. However, with Quistis's urging and Seifer's new personality, they agreed to let him be a student again. Seifer became one of the best students in his batch, him knowing the tests and all. He became a SeeD in no time.

It was Squall who decided to offer Seifer the empty position of G-Garden Commander. This position was built so that Galbadia Garden SeeD candidates would not need to go to Balamb to become SeeD. The Commander takes charge of the SeeD missions and the SeeD exams.

"Seifer, there's an empty position in G-Garden. I think you might like it." Squall was sitting behind his desk, obviously uncomfortable with the presence of Seifer in his office. Quistis was behind him, wearing a wide grin on her face. Cid was beside her.

"You want to get rid of me that quickly, huh?" Seifer smirked. "No thanks, Squall. I'm not cut out for the administrative positions."

"It's not totally administrative." Squall answered.

"Oh. Then, lay it on me."

"Galbadia Garden's headmaster told us that G-Garden is not the military academy for Galbadia's troops anymore. G-Garden has abandoned all its links to Galbadia. We have decided to form a pact with the other Gardens in accomplishing our mission. Therefore, G-Garden needs SeeDs. However, Galbadia Garden is not authorized to have SeeD because they do not have a commander."

"Are you serious?! Me?! The commander of G-Garden?! You have to be kidding, Squall! You know what happens to me when I have too much power."

"Listen, Seifer. You've proven yourself to us already. Don't you think it's time to prove yourself to the whole world?" Quistis interjected.

"Q, I can't just beco-"

Cid interrupted. "At least think about it, boy. It's an offer. And somehow, I know you want the position. You're just scared that it'll happen again. Think about it Seifer."

"Alright." Seifer answered.

"Okay. How many days do you need to think about it?" Squall said.

"One."

"Okay. Dismissed." Squall stood. Seifer saluted. He left the room, in a hurry to be alone to think.

Seifer ran to the training center and after slashing his way through countless Grats and a couple of T-Rexaurs, he went to the secret area.

"I knew you'd be here." Seifer turned around to see Quistis Trepe approaching him.

"Hey" Seifer said as he kissed Quistis on the forehead. Quistis placed an arm around Seifer's waist. They looked at the majestic beauty of the Balamb Garden together.

"Why did Squall think that I could become the Commander of Galbadia Garden?" Seifer asked.

"It was my idea. At first, he didn't agree, but as I forced him to view your track record as a student and a SeeD, he said you'd do great for the job. And you, sort of, have experience in running the Garden, right?" Quistis answered.

"Yeah, sort of." Seifer sighed again.

"Do this to redeem yourself, Seifer. The whole world needs to see how great you are. Isn't that your dream?"

"No. I already got my dream." Seifer turned to Quistis.

Quistis turned to look at Seifer. "What is it?"

"You."


	7. Chapter 7: Destiny

A/N: Hey! I hope you like what I did to Seifer and Quistis on the last chapter. Please tell me what you think, I'm not really into writing the fluffy stuff so... AND BTW, I've decided that the next chapters will be flashback chapters. They'll still be crucial to the storyline but it's all about the orphanage gang and how they've grown and developed through the years. Please review :((((

* * *

Chapter 7: Destiny

Irvine Kinneas never believed in destiny. It was their own choices that brought them to where they are now - sitting happily around a small fire on the beach in Centra. It was their own choices that made them who they are now. Yet, it is hard to believe that there wasn't a force even grater than human volition that initially brought them together. Irvine Kinneas stands by his beliefs: that we choose our own destiny. Selphie Kinneas begs to differ.

As the orphanage gang sat around the campfire, Selphie wondered what life would be like if she hadn't met these people who are sitting and laughing right beside her. It is indeed foolish to think that they were the ones who found each other. After all, who would've known that Squall, Zell, Quistis and Seifer would be in Balamb Garden when she trasferred from Trabia Garden. Who would've known that they would be assigned Irvine as the sharpshooter in a mission to kill their Matron. There must be a greater force at work here, and it is destiny.

"Why don't you two tell us your story?" Ellone spoke up, pointing to Irvine and Selphie. "We've heard Seifer's story a million times, already. And I haven't had the chance to hear your story."

"Come to think of it, these two never shared that much to us." Zell added.

"Oh I don't know..." Selphie was hesitating.

"Come on, you guys. It's us." Rinoa compelled the couple to tell.

"Fine.." Selphie blushed as she looked at her husband and saw his charming smile. They obviously liked reminiscing their story.

* * *

Irvine and Selphie never moved past the flirting stage that easily, with Irvine being an expert in women (and guns) and Selphie being a little on the childish side. The nigh Irvine asked Selphie to be his lover was like any other normal night. It was three months after defeating Ultimecia. Everyone knew there was something between them but they weren't "exclusive" yet. The two were walking side by side on the beach of Balamb.

"Hey, Irvy! Do you remember the thing you told me the first time we met?" Selphie stopped walking and turned enthusiastically to face the cowboy.

"No, Sefie, I don't" Irvine faced Selphie, smiling. He was planning on telling her how he feels tonight. It was funny how smooth he can talk to all ladies but when it comes to declaring his feelings for Selphie, he backs out. Irvine thinks it's because of all the pressure. All of his friends think they should be together and it's putting a lot of pressure on the poor cowboy. Quistis thinks it's a load of crap - the pressure and everything. Quistis thinks Irvine is just not ready or too scared to be in a committed relationship. After all, he has been a lone sniper for as long as he can remember and it'll be hard changing his persona.

"Well, you said that we were destined to be together." Selphie reminded Irvine.

"Really? I said that?" Irvine laughed, obviously embarassed by Selphie's advances. He was caught off-guard.

"Yeah you did, cowboy." Selphie tipped his hat. "But you said you don't believe in destiny."

Irvine started getting a little confused.

"So what, everything you just told me on that train was crap?" Selphie smirked, attempting to annoy the cowboy was hard and pointless.

Irvine smiled. "Selphie. I... don't know what to say... I just..."

Selphie grinned. "Awww. You look so cute when you're all confused and caught-off-guard-y." She quickly grabbed his cowboy hat and ran to the waters.

"Selphie. Give that back, please." Irvine shouted to the girl in the water.

"If you want it, come on here and get it." Selphie knew Irvine hated getting his clothes wet. She loved annoying the cowboy.

"Come on, Sefie, please." Irvine liked getting played by Selphie. If other girls do it, it's really annoying, but there's something about how Selphie pesters him that makes him want to be played more.

"What? Are you afraid of the water, Irvine Kinneas?" Selphie laughed.

Irvine sighed. He ran to the waters and swam to where Selphie was. Selphie tried to swim away but she was caught by Irvine's hands too quickly.

"Hey no fair. You had swimming classes in G-Garden. We can't swim in Trabia." said Selphie once Irvine grabbed his hat back. The couple stood on the unstable sand on the seafloor and Irvine's arms were wrapped around Selphie's waist.

"I am so getting you back for making me swim here." Irvine smiled.

"What are you gonna do to me?" asked Selphie.

"I am gonna kiss you." Irvine answered as he quickly pressed his lips against hers. Selphie's eyes flew open at the touch of Irvine's lips on her own. She smiled under the kiss and kissed the cowboy right back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Since that day, Irvine stopped [tried to] stop flirting with other girls. No one would want to mess with Selphie and her deadly nunchaku, not to mention her ability to conjure a rapture. The couple dated for two years and then got married. Selphie was 18, Irvine was 19. Admittedly, they were pretty young when they got married, but Squall and Rinoa got married young too. Of course, the case of a sorceress and her knight was different.

Krystof Kinneas was born a year after they were married. It was a happy day for the two. They decided to name him Krystof after the enemy they encountered in Ultimecia's Castle, Krysta. Krystof's pale blue eye reminded them of the enemy. At first, the others thought that it was horrible, naming your kid after a fiend. Then, Irvine explained that the fiend was indeed beautiful but deadly at the same time, just like how he want his child to be.

Of course, he didn't want his child to be a mercenary like him, but with the new mission and vision of SeeD, Irvine decided that it would be honorable for Krystof to become one. Selphie agreed.

"Besides, Irvy, if Krystof is destined to be a SeeD, he will be a SeeD, right? There's not much we can do about it. Might as well support him all the way through."

"Selphie, we can do something about it. And we are. Now, if you don't want Krystof to be a SeeD, it's fine by me." Irvine tried to argue

"You know what? Do you think it's better if we ask him what he wants? After all, it's his future."

"That's fine by me. At least he can choose his own destiny."

* * *

"And now, we're... actually planning on having another one." Selphie told Ellone with an excited smile on her face.

Ellone gasped. Everyone's eyes were on her. "Oh my gosh, Sef, are you pregnant?!"

Irvine laughed. Selphie followed him. "No. I mean. Not yet. We'll see what destiny throws in our way."


	8. Chapter 8: Drawing

Chapter 8: Drawing

A loud high-pitched ringing resounded on the beach. Squall Leonhart was immediately roused from his sleep by the sound. His head was buzzing and he couldn't find his own phone. He looked around and saw everybody still asleep. They all fell asleep right on the beach. No one, not even Ellone, was able to get up and go back to the house. Squall found his phone ringing under Rinoa, who was beside him. He picked it up, careful not to rouse the sleeping sorceress.

"Hello?" Squall said weakly.

"Commander? It's Xu. We have a situation in Garden."

"What?"

"It's about the sorceress."

"Rinoa?"

"Lady Sylphia. She was spotted by a Galbadian columnist in the SeeD inauguration party."

Squall walked to the other side of the beach, where no one can hear him.

Xu continued. "The columnist exposed Lady Sylphia. Now there are riots in Deling City _and _Esthar City. The people wants her sealed. The people believe that Sorceress Sylphia is the future Ultimecia because of her white hair and her sorceress powers. We must decide our plan of action, Commander. What are we to do?"

"Okay, Xu, stay put. I'm with Seifer here. We will discuss our plan of action and call you back immediately. Squall ended the call and ran to Seifer who was still sleeping on the sand with Quistis in his arms.

"Almasy." Squall tried to wake him up without touching him, to no avail. He tried again. "Almasy, wake up."

Nothing. Squall was uncomfortable with touching Seifer's bare skin, but he had no choice. He shook the blonde, still to no avail.

_"Hyne! For a skilled fighter, this guy's too much of a heavy sleeper. Maybe if I wake Quistis up."_

"Q." Still nothing. They're pretty hammered. Squall heard footsteps from behind. He sharply looked back and saw his son, Louie Leonhart walking towards the sleeping party, grinning.

"You need some help with that, dad?" Louie smiled. Squall nodded. Louie raised his arm and flicked his hand. In an instant, the blonde couple rolled over and was rudely roused from their sleep. Squall held back a laugh.

"What the hell, Leonhart?!" Seifer stood up. Quistis stood up with him.

"You better watch your back, kid." Seifer threatened Louie.

"Whatever." Louie replied as he walked away.

"Louie!" Squall stopped his son from walking away again. "About last night. We just... I mean I-"

"Save it, dad. I don't want to hear anything about it. I just wanna forget about it for now. Besides, it seems like you have more important matters at hand." Louie said as he walked back to the orphanage.

"Yeah, you better run!" Seifer shouted angrily, spitting out the remaining sand particles that was rudely forced into his mouth by the sorcerer's gravity spell.

"You gotta admit, Almasy. It was pretty funny." Squall smirked as the rest of the party started waking up, noticing the aggressive stance that Seifer is in.

"What the hell's going on?!" Rinoa stated as she scratched her eyes and stretched.

"Your son just made us swallow sand." Quistis replied, rubbing the sand of her pants.

Rinoa held back a laugh. "What?! Why would he do that?!"

"These two wouldn't wake up." Squall's face was priceless.

"Squall that is so unlike you." Ellone was also holding back a laugh, but was trying to be mature about it all.

"It wasn't me. It was Louie!"

"Well, I think you should teach that sorcerer son of yours to control his powers. Maybe he does need a knight."

"And what was so important for you to wake us up this early in the morning?!" Quistis snapped at Squall.

"Uhm. Q it's.. noon." said Zell.

"What?! No it's not." Quistis looked up the sky and saw the sun that was directly above them. "Oh."

"So why did you wake us up, Squall?" asked Seifer, sitting down on the log. He put his blue shirt back on.

Squall sat back to his log, changing his mood quickly. "Xu called. There are riots in Galbadia and Esthar. They're teaming up. They want Lady Sylphia sealed."

"There's nothing they can do, right? What about the International Council?" asked Selphie.

"Of course, there's that. But the International Council is slowly siding with the anti-sorcery movement with the help of Lamia Brasque. We don't know how long the International Council can keep foreign forces at bay. Besides, the council has no power on its own. Even if the council decides that it is not permitted to seal sorceresses in foreign countries, who are they to stop superpowers like Galbadia and Esthar?"

"Why do they want Lady Sylphia sealed?" Rinoa was worried for the other sorceress. She is just a child.

"They think she's Ultimecia." Squall answered.

"What?! That's crazy!" said Ellone.

"It's not totally crazy." Seifer stated.

"Oh come on, Seifer. You're not suggesting that this child will be the evil Ultimecia." argued Rinoa.

"I'm just sayin'. It's a possibility."

"Hold up. Just because it's a possibility, doesn't mean we do what we can to stop it. Besides, we can only know for sure that she's Ultimecia if she becomes Ultimecia, right?" stated Irvine.

"Here we go again with your destiny does not exist theory, Kinneas!" blurted Zell.

"No. Listen to me. What does Garden stand up for? Don't we believe that Ultimecia will exist if we continue this plight against Sorceresses?" They all nodded. "Then I say, we do what we can to protect Lady Sylphia. If she gets captured, we don't know what she can do. Her rage might fuel her powers and might actually nturn her into Ultimecia. Do we want that?" They all said no.

_"Heck. I keep forgetting how smart Irvine is." _thought Squall. "So what do we do, now?"

"Bring the Gardens here." Edea Kramer walked towards them. She was listening the entire time. "No one would suspect to look for the Gardens here. And you've all just installed a cloaking device on the Gardens, right? That's why Irvine was in Trabia before you all went here to Centra."

Squall smiled. "Almasy. Is it alright if we bring G-Garden here?"

"Why bring all the Gardens?" argued Seifer.

"I thought you were all in this together. Garden's task is to protect the sorceresses from the evils of the world, right? Garden's task is to shield the sorceresses from anything that might turn them into Ultimecia, right?" Edea replied rather matter-of-factly.

"Okay. Bring Galbadia Garden here."

* * *

After making some calls, they were all just waiting for the Gardens to arrive in a couple of hours. Squall was sitting on the porch that overlooked the flower field. A breeze blew petals away.

"Hey, Leonhart." Seifer Almasy called upon Squall Leonhart. The latter turned.

"How did they find out about how Ultimecia looked like?"

"It was Zell. He drew her for the public. Frankly, I thought it was a good move then. I never saw this coming."

Seifer laughed. "Well, we can't do anything about it now huh?" He walked away.

It wasn't by his own choice that Zell drew Ultimecia for the public. The people demanded Squall and company to draw Ultimecia, but none but Zell could do it. However, the memories were too chilling that he couldn't will himself to do it. It was Sophie who convinced him to do it.

* * *

"Come on, Zell. You're just gonna draw her." urged Sophie. The two were in the library. They would sneak in at night when no one was there. Sophie had a spare key.

"I can't sweetie. It's just... I can't risk having her in my nightmares again. Ughhh. I hate having to wake up in the middle of the night just because of her nightmares." replied Zell.

"I'll be here for your nightmares, sweetie."

"Thanks. but still."

"Okay how about this? What if I help you draw her."

"What?! Sophie, I'm the only one who saw her."

"So? You can describe her to me and I can draw. That means that you won't be alone when you draw her. You'll be with me."

"I don't know..."

"Zell, come one. Stop being a wuss and just do it."

"Don't call me a wuss."

"Fine. I'm sorry."

Zell sighed. It was a good offer. Moreover, he could practice his drawing skills and he get to be with Sophie all the time.

"Fine. I'll do it." Zell complied.

"Really? Oh my god! YEY! I'm so excited, Zelly! I love you!"

Zell's eyes widened. "Wh... what?"

"Nothing. I just..."

Zell smiled at the beautiful face that was reddening beside him.

"I... feel the same way, Sophie." said Zell.

And they kissed beside the draw point in the library.

* * *

Zell entered. "Hey, Squall. I feel kind of guilty about somethin'"

"What is it, Zell?"

"Well, I drew Ultimecia for the public to see. Sophie and I did, actually. I can't help feelin' that if I hadn't drawn her, the public wouldn't be so scared of her."

"That's true."

"Aww come on, Squall."

"Look, Zell. Would you feel better if I assigned you and Sophie to a special mission?"

"Depends."

"You and Sophie do a background check on Lady Sylphia. Try to know everything about her abilities. Her heritage, the lineage of her sorceress power, her special skillset, everything you can find out. Maybe if we show the public her background, they won't want to seal her."

"Alright." Zell said as he started to go back inside the orphanage.

"Wait, Zell." Squall stood up. "Draw her for me, please. In the same pose that you drew Ultimecia? Better yet, draw another Ultimecia and Lady Sylphia in the same pose."

"What? Aww man, you know how hard it was for me to draw Ultimecia."

"Come on, Zell. Was it hard for you to spend all that time with Sophie back then?"

"Regardless. This is what started this thing in the first place."

"No it is not, Zell. It was that Lamia Brasque person."

"Fine. I'll do it. Just promise me, Squall. No one will see the drawings."

"I promise you, Zell. No one else will see your drawings this time."

Zell sighed. "Fine."

_Here we go again._


	9. Chapter 9: Dawn

A/N: Thank you very very much to my first reviewer. You know who you are. *wink* And I realize that I have been misspelling Esthar. I'm sorry :((( I changed the spelling now, though. Oh and please tell me how you like the new characters. They've been spending a lot of time in my head and I wish I developed them enough for them to feel like real people. Thank you very very much for reading my story, you guys. And please review if it's not too much of a bother. THANKS and ENJOY this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Dawn

There was nothing in the horizon but the colors of the morning twilight. The delicate glow from the sun that was yet to be seen painted the sky with crimson and amber hues and the dark blanket of the night was beginning to shed itself and the cerulean color of the morning sky was revealed. Seifer Almasy was sitting on the sand, waiting for Garden to display itself from the horizon. Squall Leonhart stood beside him, anxiously doing the same. The two Commanders have been up all night planning about the Gardens' next moves. They figured they can get some sleep when all of this cools down.

"So you think our plan's gonna work?" asked Seifer as he glanced over the horizon again.

"I don't know." Squall replied.

"Don't you feel something in your gut that says this plan is actually gonna fail?" Seifer added.

"I don't know"

"Do you think there will actually be a cool down of these events?" asked Seifer once more.

"I... don't know." Squall was tired from all the planning. Seifer was too as he sighed in exhaustion and sat on the sands as well.

"What are we doing, Leonhart? We're protecting the sorceress that might actually be the witch who will destroy us." Seifer started.

"We stand by our decision. This sorceress is a child. We protect her because her rights are being violated. Besides, she's still our client."

"What if we're wrong? What if they're right? What if no matter what we do, this girl will become Ultimecia. And protecting this girl will only hasten her existence? I felt so guilty after causing so much death and warfare in the last Sorceress War. I can't stand it if she returns in my lifetime."

Squall sighed. It was possible that their client actually was Ultimecia. Still, he can't help but feel awful for the girl. A 17-year old girl will be sealed in the sorceress memorial until Hyne knows when. The idea of it all made Squall cringe. It reminded him of a 17-year old Rinoa Heartilly, captured by Esthar and sealed in the memorial. He couldn't even start to comprehend how Rinoa felt while being trapped in the memorial for a couple of minutes with only feelings of grief and dejection to accompany her. The despair was unimaginable.

"I feel for the child, Almasy. She didn't do anything wrong. She doesn't deserve this."

Seifer smiled. His rival was right. This isn't about Ultimecia's existence. This is about fighting for the human rights of a mere child. Seifer tried to imagine life for the child if she would be sent to the memorial. It would be hell. Hell that would harden the child's heart, turn it into stone. Hell that would create atrocious images in the child's mind until she grows to become a hateful sorceress full of resentment and animosity towards the people who locked her up. She would become Ultimecia.

Figures in the horizon started to appear one by one. First was the cerulean shell of Balamb Garden, to its right was the crimson frame of Galbadia Garden and to its left was the amber exterior of the Trabia Garden. The Gardens looked majestic as they slowly covered the distance between the horizon and the beach. The two commanders stood up. It was time.

The Gardens docked on the beach and a ramp opened up. Out came Xu, the headmaster of Balamb Garden from the ramp that was created by Balamb Garden. From the ramp of Galbadia Garden came out Mark, a gentleman who was obviously in his mod-30s. Mark is the son of Martine, the disgraced headmaster of Galbadia Garden. After the war, Martine was offered the position of headmaster, to which he declined. Instead, he offered the position up to his son, Mark, who was 19 back then and had just become a SeeD. Mark had dark ash blonde hair that was long enough to be tied in a ponytail. He had a hard face and was wearing a red trench coat with silver lining and silver buttons. He looked just like his father.

From Trabia Garden, out came a lady, dressed in a gray pantsuit and her long straight brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Squall recognized the face. It was Selphie's friend from Trabia Garden. She was assigned the position after Selphie left. With Selphie brightening up her mood, she was able to lead Trabia to reconstruction and in less than 4 years, T-Garden was up and running. It was that time when she was offered the position by some of the faculty. She accepted.

The three headmasters walked towards the two commanders. It was a strange meeting. They got introduced then the two commanders led the headmasters inside. Inside the orphanage, the dining area was set up for them. The chairs around the table were occupied by Zell, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie.

"Where's Rinoa?" Squall whispered to Zell as he took the seat beside him.

"Ellone talked to her." replied Zell.

"So Commanders, what are we to do now?" Mark was quick to push the meeting forward.

"We have a plan of action, headmaster. We just don't know if you're going to agree with it." Squall replied.

"Well Squall, you know it is not our decision. We're just here to carry out the orders." Xu insisted Squall to continue.

"Yes, but we would appreciate your input."

"Okay then. Lay it on us." said Selphie's friend.

"Okay. Seifer and I decided that it would be best for Garden to hide ourselves from the world until the situation cools down. We plan to send a couple of SeeDs to Galbadia and Esthar. They will send back reports to us to let us know if it is safe to come out of hiding." Squall started narrating.

"Regarding the sorceress, we think it is best to keep her hidden as well. But not in Garden. In the event that one of the Gardens is captured by either Esthar or Galbadia, it is a good thing if the sorceress isn't in Garden. We will also have SeeDs that will accompany the sorceress." Seifer continued.

"Where do you plan to hide the sorceress?" asked Mark.

"Here. In Centra."

The room was silent. Everyone got to thinking. Mark cleared his throat and prepared to talk.

"If you don't mind me asking, Commanders, what are we doing here? We are protecting the sorceress that might actually turn out to be Sorceress Ultimecia? I thought Garden's new goal is to try to stop Ultimecia from ever existing? Why are we securing the safety of our enemy."

"She is not our enemy. She's only a child." Squall spoke up calm as ever.

"Come on, commander. The white hair? The sorcery? The immense power she displayed on her attempt to journey to Timber?"

"She is our client." Squall was starting to get agitated.

"Oh, it's fine, then. It's alright to protect Ultimecia as long as she's our client?! Are you two crazy?!" Mark stood up, face redenning and veins starting to appear on his neck.

"Sit down, Mark." Seifer broke his silence.

"No. Commander. Your plan is pointless! We are risking thousands of lives to protect Ultimecia?"

"There is no way to be sure that she is in fact Ultimecia, Mark. Would you just sit down and listen to us first?" Seifer stood up as well.

"No."

"Sit down, Mark. That's an order." Seifer raised his voice and the whole orphanage woke up. Mark turned to look at him, not at all phased by the sudden outburst from the Galbadia Garden commander. He complied. Seifer sat down as well.

"We must remember, Sorceress Sylphia is the daughter of the Duke of Dollet. She is not just our client. She is royalty. She is an important political figure in Dollet. Once the sorceress is sealed, war will definitely happen. Now, Dollet may just be a small country that is incapable of waging war to any superpower like Galbadia or Esthar but it controls one of the world's most important natural resources, Adamantine. Admantine is important to Esthar's technology. We do not know why because our researchers are having trouble trying to access Esthar's technology researches. Adamantine is also important to Galbadia's missile technology because it is a very hard substance and will enhance the power of their missiles. It will be difficult for Galbadia and Esthar to wage war upon Dollet because they will risk destroying the Adamantine-rich environment. Dollet is now an impervious force because it keeps the superpowers at bay. Since Dollet is now impenetrable, they can wage war upon the superpowers. We do not want that to happen."

Mark understood but was still frowning.

"Think about it. What environment can create an evil so intense that it wants to compress time?" Seifer added.

"It's war." Squall answered. Everyone nodded. With war, Sylphia, or any other sorceress for that matter, will grow up to hate the people that destroyed her life. Ultimecia exists from war. Therefore, Garden and SeeD must do all it can in its power to stop war from starting. With this, SeeD brings a new hope to the world. The world need not experience Ultimecia because SeeD is right here to prevent it. SeeD has given the world a new dawn.

"I guess that makes sense." Xu broke the silence.

"I'm glad you saw it our way. Arrange all SeeDs and candidates on the beach. Meet there by 1100 hours. Dismissed."

Everyone stood, saluted to the commander and went out. The headmasters went back to the beach to Garden.

Squall walked to the flower fields to clear his mind and to see Rinoa. He figured she was there. She wasn't. He stepped down the steps and walked on the field. A light breeze flew past him, carrying with it a cloud of petals. Squall closed his eyes to feel the gentleness of the breeze. He opened his eyes and saw a single white feather floating in the breeze. He smiled, then turned around.

"Hey, you." said Squall as he saw the slender figure that was approaching him. It was his wife, Rinoa Leonhart. She wore a blue tank top and her black arm warmers. She also wore black shorts and battle boots. Her raven hair was tied up in a bun.

"I figured you'd be here. Is the meeting over?" she asked as she reduced the distance between her and her husband.

"Yeah. It was." Squall sighed. "How did things get this complicated?"

"Life was easier 18 years ago." Rinoa repeated what she stated at the campfire as she wrapped her arms around Squall's neck. The latter wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you remember what happened here, 18 years ago?" Squall smiled as he looked straight into her eyes.

"How could I forget?" Rinoa smiled back.

* * *

It was a dark night. The moon was starting to sink and the two silhouettes on the flower fields knew that twilight was approaching. A raven-haired girl with a black tank top and black shorts rested her head upon the brown-haired boy to her right. The boy wore a white v-neck shirt with a lion necklace and black leather pants. He wore leather gloves on his hand and the left one was balled into a fist. The couple loved watching the sunrise and they woke up extra early. Centran twilights are special. They are undisturbed by the lights of the city.

The night sky started to be painted by the hues of the sunrise.

_I can't believe I'm here with her. I can't believe another person can make me this happy. _The brown-haired boy thought as he fumbled with a silver ring on his left hand.

The moon was still visible but was less majestic due to the sky lighting up.

_What if she says no?_

The colors of twilight started to flood the morning sky.

_This is the happiest moment of my life._

The moon started to sink into the horizon.

_I can't ruin this moment with this ring. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow. _thought the brown-haired boy. Just then, the raven-haired girl turned towards him and noticed something troubling him.

Yellow filled the morning sky.

"What's wrong?" asked the raven-haired girl. The thoughts of the brown-haired boy stopped. He looked at her.

"Nothing" he said as the blanket of the night sky started to disappear into the morning.

The sun started to rise.

"It's here." Squall smiled, pointing at the yellow orb that was slowly coming out of the horizon in the opposite direction. The raven-haired girl turned to look at it.

She smiled at the sun.

Squall kissed her head as he looked at the sunrise. "I love you, Rin." said Squall.

"I love you too." replied Rinoa, never looking away from the beautiful sunrise. Squall brought out the ring. It had a beautifully-cut diamond that was golden in the light of the morning. Wing details adorned the sides of the ring and inside it was the text: _I'll be here._

Rinoa sighed as the sunrise ended and the sun was fully visible in the morning sky. She turned back toward Squall and saw his head bowed down, his cheeks red and his hand holding out a beautiful silver ring.

Tears started to fill her eyes. He looked at her, smiling. _  
_

"Yes."

* * *

Squall and Rinoa got married four months after the proposal. It was a simple wedding and the ceremony was held on the flower fields. Squall wore a black tux while Rinoa wore a sleeveless white silk gown with feather details on the trail. Her raven hair was tied up in an elegant bun and her caramel highlights fell gracefully in front of her face. She wore white silk gloves and was holding a bouquet of red roses .

Behind Squall were Zell, Irvine, Seifer and Headmaster Cid while behind Rinoa was Selphie, Ellone, Quistis and Sorceress Edea.

"Rinoa." Squall's voice cracked. He kept his composure but was smiling that small smile at Rinoa the whole time. "I love you. I love you not because of that beautiful face that pulls all hearts. I love you not because of your eloquence. I love you not because of that sparkle in your eye every-time you talk. I love you not because of any reason. I love you..."

Squall can't help but let a single tear fall from his eyes. Rinoa's lips started shaking as she smiled.

"I love you because I do. Because there is nothing else I can do but to love you. I love you because I am nothing without loving you."

Squall put the ring on her finger. It had feather details surrounding it and it matched the engagement ring.

The girls behind Rinoa smiled. It was rare to see Squall like this. Rinoa really brings out the best in him. These two are meant to be together. The boys behind Squall smiled as well, even though Irvine never believed in destiny, these two could actually change his mind.

"Squall" Rinoa's voice cracked. Tears escaped from her eyes. She smiled as she wiped them. "A fire can't exist without something to burn. I can't exist without you. You are the ice that I had to break. The cold I had to warm. The rock I had to melt. You are the reason I exist."

Rinoa started crying. Squall's smile widened. He held her hand tighter and his face started to soften.

"I love you because I don't know anything else. I love you because I exist for you. I love you because you exist for me."

She put the ring on his finger.

The pastor pronounced them wed and they walked down the aisle to the new dawn.

After a year, Rinoa gave birth to Louie Leonhart. The boy had Squall's ice blue eyes and Rinoa's raven hair. It was a happy and proud moment for the sorceress and her knight. Louie was everything they have ever dreamed of.

That year, Seifer and Quistis got married and Quistis gave birth to Carlos Almasy. The next year, Selphie and Irvine got married and then Zell and Sophie. Selphie and Irvine had Krys after a year and Zell and Sophie got Dash.

At five years old, Rinoa knew Louie was a sorcerer. It was Edea Kramer who told her for she has this sense that someone near to her has the abilities of a sorceress. They were shocked. The couple was worried for their son. If the world knew, they would be quick to judge him and he would never be happy. So they decided to keep it a secret, even to Louie until he was 13.

Louie grew up to be a fine young man. He had Squall's critical thinking, introversion and gunblade skills and Rinoa's radicalism, drive and sorceress abilities. He accepted his powers whole-heartedly and slowly learned to love them even if the world wouldn't think so. He slowly learned to try to not care what people think. He became the independent young SeeD that he was today.

* * *

Rinoa smiled as another breeze flew past her and her husband. She sighed. "I love reminiscing"

"So what did Ellone tell you?" asked Squall.

"She told me about her new abilities. She's wondering if she can try it out on me."

"What is it?"

"She's going to send me to my consciousness in the future."

"What? How did Elle learn to do that?"

"She told me she discovered it accidentally. She was playing with her own consciousness, pretty much close to the present and she got a glimpse of herself waking up. She stopped before the visions continued."

"Wow. So did you agree?"

"At first. But then I realized. I'm afraid of the future. I just want it to be right now. Whatever the future brings, it will bring. I love the present too much to think about the future." She smiled at her husband.

The couple was silent until Rinoa broke it moments later.

"Squall. This plan of yours. To run away in fear of starting a war?"

"I know it's not the best. We'll work it out."

"Lady Sylphia is the most prominent sorceress in the world right now."

"What are you getting at?"

"If she could speak publicly for the sorceresses, there would be no prejudice anymore. Everyone could at least start accepting sorceresses as humans too."

"Nothing is that linear, Rin. We can't guarantee that that specific action will not lead to war and will lead to the change we are hoping. Besides, this kind of thing may turn the child into a power-hungry person."

Rinoa got to thinking. "Yeah."

Silence.

"But we have Ellone's new abilities. Once she meets someone, she can identify if she is Ultimecia."

"We're still not sure of that."

Rinoa sighed. "Just think about it." said the sorceress. "Louie wouldn't have to hide in fear anymore. He'd be living a free life."

Squall bowed his head in thought. She was right. It was worth a shot. It would be what Louie would want for himself. It would be what his son would want for the rest of the world. Squall smiled.

"I'll talk to Seifer."


	10. Chapter 10: Dusk

Chapter 10: Dusk

Louie Leonhart stood before the majestic trinity of the Gardens. The chains on his SeeD uniform being blown by the gentle afternoon breeze as he waited for the sunset. To the left of the grandiose coalescence of the Gardens was the magnificent spectacle of the Centran sunset. The sky all around was starting to darken and the sun started to color the dark gray clouds with an orange tint.

They had just been briefed of their mission - Louie Leonhart, Celine Branford, Elaine Faragon and Carlos Almasy are to stay in Centra and protect Lady Sylphia with their lives until the situation has cooled down. When the conditions are calm, they will travel to Timber, disguising the sorceress, and let the sorceress speak on the TV station. The invasion of the Timber station hasn't been worked out yet. Rinoa is trying to fix something up with the resistances as long as SeeD promises to liberate Timber from Galbadia. The deals are risky so they don't want to decide too quickly.

Louie waited for his teammates to come out from the ramp on Balamb Garden. He was quick to run to the beach after getting dismissed from the mission briefing. He was excited to see them again. A familiar brown-haired girl came out of the ramp, the wind blowing her long brown hair flew to the figure that had his arm around her shoulders. They laughed as the brown-haired girl with green eyes wrapped an arm around her lover's waist.

Louie recalled the beauty of the sunset. The sunset is a marvel that can never be touched. No matter how hard he try, he wouldn't be able to stop the sun from setting. It was a humbling experience, knowing that nothing in this world can stop the motion of the yellow orb from sinking into the horizon.

"Louie!" the brown-haired girl called out as she waved her free hand rather enthusiastically. Louie smiled a small smile in reply, softly waving his hand to greet the girl. The young Leonhart then turned around as he remembered the view of the sunset was better on the flower fields. He walked towards the house, attempting not to look back at the couple. He stepped inside and strode to the flower fields. He watched the sun kiss the ground and leave red stains on the clouds that quickly disappeared into the night sky. He was walking further into the flower fields when a voice from behind caught his attention.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" it was Elaine Faragon, his teammate during his SeeD exam.

Louie turned. "What?"

Elaine walked towards Louie, the pink tips of her short blonde hair bouncing gracefully with her strides. "Come on, Louie. You like her."

Louie sighed. Then he grew silent.

"I knew it! You like Celine!" Elaine laughed.

Louie smirked. "I don't like Celine. I just think... you know... that she's..."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Louie started walking back to the orphanage. Elaine started laughing really hard.

Louie turned around. "Are you enjoying this?"

"I kind of am." Elaine continued laughing.

Louie pointed at Elaine. "You are evil!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who likes some girl that's taken already."

Louie started walking back. "Be quiet, Elaine!"

"Alright, alright, man. Oh my Hyne, that was fun to watch. The young Leonhart isn't the perfect little SeeD after all." said Elaine.

"Who said I was perfect?"

"Oh come on, you and your little posse, that Carlos and Krys and that blonde boy with all the energy, you guys are born lucky and stay lucky. Not to mention all of you actually looks good. Huh talk about luck."

"Hey, we have our own share of problems too, you know! You don't know what it's like living under the shadow of anyone's legacy, Elaine."

Elaine stood. "Awww. I almost feel sad for you, Mr. Leonhart."

"Do you really hate me this much, Elaine?"

Silence.

Louie continued. "I was your teammate. Did you at least try to get to know me?"

Silence.

"Okay fine. I admired how you voiced out your opinion on that Duke of Dollet guy." Elaine replied.

"Thank you."

"And I don't totally hate you."

"Thanks."

Footsteps were suddenly heard from behind.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" it was Celine, her long brown hair tied up in a neat ponytail and her arms filled with the bags of all of her stuff. She dropped her bags on the porch and walk towards Elaine and Louie.

"Wow. This place is beautiful. Hey Louie, do you mind giving us a tour of the place?" asked the green-eyed girl.

"Sure. I'll introduce you to the folks first. and show you our room." Louie replied as he walked back and carried the bags that were left on the stone porch. The two ladies followed him inside.

"Here's our room." said Louie as he led the two girls to the room where the original orphanage gang stayed. The eight of the twelve beds were now empty and neatly arranged. Louie walked to one of the unmade beds and sat on the soft cushion. He then opened his night light and looked up. He saw the two girls standing by the door.

"Oh my Hyne, you guys, just pick one. These are all clean. Except the ones that are not arranged. Those are for the guys." There were six beds in each side. Louie's bed was on the right side and was nearest to the door. The beds around him are for the second orphanage gang.

"What guys?" asked Elaine as she walked over to one of the empty beds. The bed she picked was the one that was previously occupied by Quistis.

"The guys. Carlos, Krys and Dash. They'll be here for dinner. They just went to the Garden for some reason."

"They'll_ all_ be staying with us?" asked Celine as she also stood over the bed that was occupied by Rinoa.

"Yeah. Didn't my father tell you?" Louie replied as he brought Celine's bags to her bed.

"No. He said you and Carlos are gonna be staying with us. He didn't tell me about other guys."

"Well, my dad wanted them to stay here so they can get out of trouble as well. And this will probably be Krys's SeeD exam."

Just then, Carlos entered the room. "Hey! Everyone's here! Hi guys!" said the blonde as he walked up to the bed that stood beside Louie's.

"Hey Carlos! Where's Lady Sylphia?" Celine teased. Louie laughed. Elaine rolled her eyes.

"Tease and laugh all you want but I know that I am completely-"

"Is this our room?" they all turned to the door to see whose voice interrupted Carlos's speech. It was Lady Sylphia, her silver hair tied up in a messy ponytail and her bare arms carrying her bags. Carlos stood and walked up to the sorceress.

"Yeah, Sylphia. This... this is our room. Uhmm.. You can sleep on that bed." said Carlos, pointing at the bed beside his bed. "Let me get this." the young Almasy carried the bags of the sorceress. Louie held in his laughter as the blonde boy struggled to impress the sorceress.

"Oh! Great! Thanks." said Sylphia as she walked towards her bed. She sat while Carlos placed her bags beside her. "Thanks, Carlos."

"No problem, Sylphia."

"You guys, I'm sorry if I'm causing this much trouble all over the world. I just wanted to deliver a message" said Sylphia as she crossed her legs and fixed the long green dress she was wearing.

"It's totally fine, Sylphia. SeeD is glad to help." Carlos said enthusiastically.

"Hey, speaking of which, you never told us what you were planning to do on Timber." Louie recalled their last failed mission.

"Yeah. What was so important that you had to risk your life just to be able to say it to the world?" added Elaine.

"Well, it's kind of complicated." Sylphia answered, removing the ponytail and letting her white hair fall down to her back.

"Come on, we can handle it. Besides, I like complicated." Celine urged the sorceress.

"You guys, if Sylphia doesn't want to tell, she shouldn't have to tell."

Louie looked irritably at Carlos.

"_This guy is going to get it. Isn't it obvious that we all want to know who we are working for? I mean, Lady Sylphia is nice but we never knew what her true intentions were. It's not like we don't trust her or anything it's just that people are throwing serious accusations at her and if we don't hear who she really is and what she plans to do, other SeeDs might think that the accusations about her are right. I mean, we never know, right?"_

"Bro, why are you starin' at me like that?" asked Carlos, breaking the young Leonhart's train of thought. Louie looked back at the sorceress, serious this time, his face reminiscent of the face that his father always had.

_"Who are you, Lady Sylphia? Are you really Ultimecia? Or are you just an innocent face trying to hide from all the prejudice of the world. This is all very confusing. Answers would be nice. I hate being confused like this. I would love to trust the sorceress, considering our similarities. I don't know. I'm just getting a little paranoid with the possibility of some sorceress suddenly becoming power-hungry. Will I be power-hungry too. Lady Sylphia doesn't have a knight and she's fine. Or is she?_

"Dude, you're scaring the sorceress with your glare!" Carlos shouted.

"Excuse me, SeeDs. You are all needed at the beach." It was Xu, their headmaster.

_So Garden hasn't left yet. _Louie thought as he stood up and turned off his night light. The SeeDs walked towards the exit.

"Will you be alright here?" Carlos turned to Sylphia who was still on her bed. "You can turn on the night light if you want."

"Oh." The sorceress reached out for the switch on the lamp and it flicked on. "Thanks. I'll be fine here, Carlos. Thank you." said Lady Sylphia as she reached out to her hand and grabbed a book. The SeeDs walked out of the room and she was left alone sitting on her bed, reading a book.

The four SeeDs walked to the entrance of the orphanage and found their commander, Squall Leonhart standing and waiting for them. They walked up towards him and saluted him.

"You may know by now that Krys Kinneas, one of the SeeD candidates, will be in your party today. That is because this will serve as the SeeD Field exam for Krys Kinneas and other SeeD candidates. There are four squads here, one squad per Garden and one squad that will stay here. However, Krys is the only member of the squad that will stay here since we know that the four of you can handle the mission fairly well. In addition to your mission, you are to grade Krys on Conduct, Judgement, Attack, Spirit and Attitude." Squall grabbed four envelopes and handed them to each of the SeeDs.

"All the details on how you will all grade Krys is on that envelope. I trust that your grading will be unbiased and fair. Are there any more questions?"

The SeeDs didn't answer. "Alright, then. You are dismissed." The four SeeDs saluted their commander once more and started walking back to the house.

"Louie will you stay?"

The raven-haired boy turned around to face his father. "Yes?" The other three walked back inside the house.

"About the whole knight thing."

"Look, dad. I still don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine." said Squall. "But you should know-"

"Dad I don't want to-"

"Listen to me. You should know that with all these things that are happening because people hate sorceresses, I think it is better for you to have a knight."

"Here we go again! You know what? Why don't you go inside and speak to Lady Sylphia. Maybe she doesn't have a knight yet too. Maybe you should go get her one too!" Louie stormed off to the house. He walked into their room and they all looked at him. Everyone was there already, even Krys and Dash. Everyone grew quiet when he entered, sensing the hostility and the anger in him. He walked to his bed and sat on the cushion.

Just then, they heard footsteps approaching their room. They all looked at the door and saw Ellone walking towards their room. As she reached the doorway, everyone but Louie, who didn't see Ellone, stood up.

"Please, sit down. I'm not Squall." Upon hearing her voice, Louie perked up.

"Auntie Ellone. Hi! Okay so these are the SeeDs" said Louie, pointing at his comrades. "That's Elaine and that's Celine."

The two girls walked over to where Ellone was to shake her hand. As Celine's hand touched Ellone's, the latter's pupils dilated, lost inside her own memories. She quickly snapped back and walked over to the girl with white hair.

"So this must be the sorceress." Ellone said awkwardly, never looking back at the two SeeDs that just greeted her. She shook the sorceress's hands and returned to the door. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Where's Matron?"

"She's at Garden but she'll be with us at dinner." said Ellone as she walked back to where she came from.

* * *

The SeeDs, the candidates and Ellone sat at the dinner table, anxiously waiting for the food. Ellone has been observing that brown-haired girl across from where Louie was sitting. There was something about the girl. Her tawny green eyes seem to reflect a pair that she has known. She seemed oddly familiar. Lady Sylphia was still in their room when Edea Kramer entered, bringing with her the exquisite dinner she has prepared. She stopped in the middle of the tracks. She looked like she felt something strange as he looked at the company she has. Louie stood up.

"Oh. Matron. Let me get that." Louie walked over to Edea and took the platter of food.

"Oh. Here you go, dear." she hands the young Leonhart the platter and sat down. Ellone, seeing her Matron distraught, reached her hand over to Matron's

"What's wrong, Matron?" asked Ellone.

"There is another sorceress here." said Edea. Although she fights for sorceress rights, it is hard to let go of the anxiety she feels when she encounters another sorceress. This is mostly because of her encounter with Ultimecia back in the past.

Carlos spoke. "Matron, you know it's just Lo-"

"Lady Sylphia. She is in our room." Louie interrupted.

"Right." Edea smiled an awkward smile. "Right, it must be the princess from Dollet. By the way, dear, you haven't introduced me."

"Oh right. Everyone this is Sorceress Edea, our Matron," introduced Louie. "Matron, this is Celine and Elaine and that girl approaching us is Lady Sylphia."

"Oh. You must be the sorceress, Lady Sylphia. Come, come. Sit with us."

"Thank you."

Lady Sylphia sat on one of the empty chairs. They all started eating the exquisite dinner that was prepared by the sorceress. Ellone would sneak a glance at the brown-haired girl as she tried to decipher where she has seen her before. It was when Celine looked up from her food to converse with Louie when Ellone finally got it.

It was her eyes.

* * *

Dusk was upon the Cape of Good Hope. Edea and Cid Kramer stood on the beach, Edea's long black hair flew in the wind and her green eyes welled with tears as she spoke.

"Take her somewhere safe, Elle." said Edea as she hands the infant she was carrying on her arms to Ellone.

"I will, Matron. I promise." Ellone said before walking over to the White SeeD ship that was waiting for her. She decided that it would be best to bring the child to Trabia. She looked at the child.

"You have Matron's eyes." said Ellone as the ship set sail. She waved one free hand to the Kramers as she saw Cid hug Edea tightly. Edea sobbed on Cid's shoulders. Ellone thought of how it must feel to give up a child just because of what the world thinks. She would be destroyed if anyone knew she was Edea Kramer's daughter. To the public, Edea Kramer is still the sorceress who killed the president of Galbadia and started a war. To the public, she was still the sorceress that called them lowlives and shameless filthy wretches. Edea was terrified of what the world can do to her daughter. She was terrified that her daughter cannot ever have a normal life.

At first, Ellone thought of giving her to one of her friends, her siblings at the orphanage. However, she soon realized that it would be better if they didn't know of Edea's daughter. Besides, Rinoa and Squall just had a son, Quistis is pregnant with Seifer's baby and Irvine and Selphie are getting married soon. She figured it wasn't an option anymore.

Ellone figured Trabia would be best for the child. It was so far away from Centra and it would really be safe for the child. A very rich family adopted the girl. The father and the mother was already old and already had two daughters but it was in their plans to have a third child. The mother couldn't bear any more children so they decided to adopt. The family was well-off and was able to raise the girl as their own.

The girl grew up admiring stories about SeeDs and heroes that were told to her by her mother. She decided that she would become a SeeD as well and at age 15, she entered Trabia Garden.

Two years later, she met this boy at Balamb Garden. She went there to become a SeeD. The boy had raven-hair and ice blue eyes. The boy had a lion's necklace that was obviously given to him by his father. One night, before the boy left for some trip, the two met on the fields outside the Garden and walked to the nearby town.

"Hey do you wanna go get some coffee? I kinda need some for the road."

"Aren't you leaving?"

"No. The thing's warming up. It'll take an hour. That thing is old and it needs new parts." the boy answered, pointing to the large airship that he and his family were riding to get to Centra.

"What a pity."

"It's sad, really. But Eshtar's got parts and repair things so we can take it there." the raven-haired boy smiled as they started walking towards the town of Balamb. The town was peaceful at night. The alabaster moon and the dim light of the more or less empty shops in Balamb are the only light sources in town. It was quiet, so quiet that the two are starting to hear each other's thoughts as they silently walked on the moonlit pavement.

The girl looked up at the sky and saw the stellar splendor of the moonlit sky "I've never been here at night. I never knew it was so..."

The boy looked at the brunette and continued his friend's lingering statement. "... beautiful?"

The boy's blue eyes sparkled as the girl awkwardly ran to the nearest coffee shop, obviously trying to hide her face. He smiled as he followed the brunette.

Suddenly, a gray cloud consumed everything. The two continued to the coffee shop, as if they never noticed the gray clouds. The fog got thicker and thicker until it was the only thing visible in the night sky. Then a huge gust of wind blew. The fog cleared and the girl is seen walking on a distant landscape. The land was bare. There was nothing yet the girl continued walking with her bare feet. The bottom of her long red gown were torn and ripped to shreds and were dirty from being dragged on the floor. Her long brown hair had turned black at the roots and white at the tips and her long gown was only being held tight by one single button.

She looked distressed. She was looking for something in the middle of the nothingness of the land. Her green eyes were filled with tears as she frantically searched for something. She later found what she was looking for.

The boy with the raven hair and icy blue eyes was lying on the ground, unconscious. His lion necklace wasn't on his neck. The girl sat down beside him and scooped him up. He was cold and lifeless. The girl tried to wake him up, to no avail. The tears began to flow from her green eyes as she reached over to his hand one last time. She opened his gloved hand and saw the lion necklace, colder than his body. Her tears fell harder as her head collapsed over his chest.

Nothing. Not even a ray of light from the gray clouds above shone upon them. It was the end. It was hopeless. The only memory she had of him was the necklace. She grabbed the metal chains and held it up to her eyes. She closed her eyes, tears still flowing from them. Suddenly, black wings appeared from her back. The wings were heavy. They slumped to the ground at first but later, she was lifter from the grounds by the might of her black wings. She opened her eyes. Her green eyes are now amber.

A dark creature appeared before her. The creature had the head of a lion. It had a black torso and red markings are seen all over its body. The creature had five ruby horns that popped up from his head and his arms had a sharp knife-like appendage on them. The creature also had wings. The wings were white and was supported by a black skeleton.

She smiled at the marvelous creature she has made. She flew it and gave it the necklace. The creature wore it around his neck.

"Griever" the girl whispered.

* * *

Louie woke up from his sleep. It was a disturbing dream and the images were getting more and more vivid, more and more real. He glanced around and found Ellone standing in the doorway, looking at him. As he caught her eye, she ran.

"Auntie Ellone!" he called out as he sprang up from his bed. A figure stirred on the far side of the room. Louie decided to sneak out quietly. As he exited the room, he ran around the house, looking for Ellone.

He stopped at the dining room and saw a single photograph on the table. It was a close-up photograph of Sorceress Edea and Cid Kramer. The colors were starting to fade from the picture but the image was still visible. The two were looking down, looking at the baby that Edea was holding in her arms. He suddenly realized who the baby was. He flipped the picture and saw a letter written on it.

_My daughter,_

_I have never known you for so long but you already make us so happy.  
It will get harder and harder to give you up but eventually, I'm going to have to.  
Even if you wouldn't be able to read this, just know that I love you and I will always be your mother  
even if I know you are going to hate me when I give you up.  
I am sorry I have to do this. I am sorry that the world isn't ready  
for us as a family. I am so sorry that the world is unfair to us.  
But you will never know of this so I'm happy. I'm happy that you will live a normal life.  
I'm happy that you are not doomed to suffer like I did.  
I'm happy that you are not like me.  
Well, I hope that you are not like me._

I love you, my dear.

_Edea, your mother._

"What's that?" Louie sprang up as he turned around and saw Celine behind him.

"Oh it's nothing. Just some old picture."

"Let me see."

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaase."

"Lenghtening the EEEE does not do anything, Celine."

Celine sighed. "Oh alright. But you promised to give me a tour of the place."

"What? Can't we do it in the morning?"

"Well, you're not asleep and you got nothing better to do. So if you'r not gonna show me the picture, at least give me a tour."

And so Louie was forced to give her the tour. The dream hasn't disappeared from his mind, which was odd because he knew that dreams are not supposed to last. He went on the tour, trying to shrug off the dream as another weird one.

"And finally, this is the flower fields."

"I think this is the best part of the house." said Celine as she walked on the fields. Louie followed her. The girl looked up and saw a single shooting star. She smiled.

"Hey did you see that?" she said as she pointed to where she saw the star fall.

"Yeah. Make a wish." Louie smiled back. The two were silent for a while, making each other's wish. The boy sat down on the ground.

"Would you care to sit?" asked Louie as he positioned himself in a comfortable sitting position among the flowers. The girl followed.

"I gotta tell you something."

"What? You sound serious. What is it?"

Louie breathed out a sigh. "I..."

Silence. He hesitated. What was he going to tell her? Oh he had a lot to tell her. His dream. Her probable past and future. Celine in his dreams. All these things were important to her, yet it seemed like he wouldn't be able to muster up the courage to tell her anything. He decided to tell her something unimportant relative to the rest.

"I'm a sorcerer, Celine."

"What?" she laughed, thinking his statement was a joke.

"I'm a sorcerer."

"Yeah. And I'm your knight" Celine teased. She continued laughing.

"I'm serious."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Okay. Okay. I'll show you." He pointed at a star, concentrated all his energy upon it and waved his hand downward. The star didn't budge. Celine laughed.

"Wait for it."

A moment has passed when it suddenly rained stars in the sky. Celine gasped. Louie smirked.

"That is so beautiful. Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

"My mother told me not to tell anyone. You know being a sorcerer and all. It'll be hard. People judge."

"But that is amazing. I can't believe you can do that."

"Well, I only recently learned about that."

"Hey, maybe you could control the sun too."

The realization struck him. The sunset had always been the immovable force that was so humbling and degrading at the same time. He suddenly realized that if there is someone who can control the sun, it would be him.

If anyone can manipulate the beautiful sunset, it would be Louie Leonhart.


	11. Chapter 11: Team

Chapter 11: Team

Squall Leonhart sat behind his desk. His gloved hand was massaging his forehead as he scrolled down the news he found online. Rinoa Leonhart was standing behind him, having just opened the windows to let a little ocean breeze cool her husband's head. Rinoa took a whiff of the fresh ocean air. It was amazing how this part of the world stays calm with all the turmoil within the lands. The sorceress turned around and wrapped her arms around her knight from behind. Squall leaned back with the touch. He liked where they were now, in the ocean, surrounded by calm waters. Everybody likes where they are now.

"The news are all the same. Thousands of people marching against sorceresses, bleh." said Squall.

Rinoa took a glance at the computer. "Ooh. Here's a new one. Lamia Brasque delivers speech today." said the sorceress, pointing towards a spot in the computer.

Squall clicked on the link. Rinoa removed her arms from Squall and sat on the arm rest. Squall quickly put a hand on her waist, guiding her.

The link opened to a video. Lamia Brasque, dead center and standing behind the podium of what seems to be Timber's TV Station. Her hair was neatly arranged into a sleek bob. Silver strands decorate the black headdress that was her hair. She wore heavy make-up and her black suit was very discernable from the red velvet background. People were fixing Lamia Brasque's microphone and the flag of Esthar was being erected to her left. Squall and Rinoa knew that was normal. Countries pay Galbadia a great sum of money to broadcast their message all over the world. This is one of the reasons why Galbadia wouldn't let go of Timber.

The odd thing was that Galbadia's flag was soon erected right after Esthar's. Normally, countries or organizations who broadcast their message from Timber only had their flag or insignia on the background. In this case, both Estharian and Galbadian flags have been erected behind Lamia. Squall reached for the telephone.

"Seifer, it's Squall."

"What?"

"I'll send you a link to a video of Lamia Brasque's recent speech."

"She's just gonna talk about sorceresses being a menace and whatnot."

"No there is something odd about it. Just watch it, please."

"Fine."

"And call Quistis. Tell her to watch it too." Squall dropped the phone. Seifer and Quistis took charge of Galbadia Garden while Irvine and Selphie took charge of Trabia Garden. Squall quickly contacted Irvine and Selphie as well.

They all played the video. Lamia Brasque looked straight through the camera. A voice from behind the camera signaled the ambassador to begin her speech. The lady in front of the camera smiled.

"Good evening, everyone. I am Lamia Brasque and I have come to Galbadia in peace. For years Galbadia and Esthar have been the two superpowers in our world, and we do not exactly see eye to eye. But now, things have changed. The world has a bigger enemy to catch and we cannot do it separately. We must unite our forces against the ultimate evil that this dear world will face. Which is why, Galbadia and Esthar have formed a treaty, unifying the two great nations towards one single cause. I am Lamia Brasque and I stand before you today, not as an Estharian, nor as a citizen of any other nation, but as a citizen of the world. As a citizen, we must fight our common enemy, and together, we can do it. So let us forget everything that had happened in our past. Estharians and Galbadians must now unite against the evil sorceresses and their armies. We must protect our world from evil."

She looked straight at the camera, not moving her gaze for a second. The determination and the endurance to fight the sorceresses is clear in her eyes. And it made her speech much more convincing. The Gardens cannot side with one superpower like they did in the last sorceress war. This time, they are on their own, against a team of colossal threats.

The video ended.

Lady Sylphia was motionless. She stared at the blank TV screen, her eyes slowly being filled with tears. Everybody in the room gazed at her, worried about her reaction to all this negativity and hostility against her. Suddenly, her mission was not so simple anymore. She was only supposed to go to Timber, talk in front of millions of people in behalf of all the sorceresses in the world and that's it. She didn't realize that this would all happen in the middle of the war.

A single tear fell from the eyes of the sorceress. Her face was still frozen and her gaze was locked on the screen. Carlos was beside her. He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. The touch seemed to awaken her. Her back arched and her eyes blinked. She stood.

"Excuse me." She said as she walked to the beach. She stepped off the porch and felt the strong southern winds of the Centran nights. A shiver escaped from her body as she held her exposed arms and rubbed them for heat. Her long white hair flowed with the Centran winds. From behind, she looked so perfect, seemingly enjoying the coolness of the breeze from the ocean. From behind, her tears weren't visible, her sobs, silent.

"Hey." A voice from behind startled the weeping angel. She turned around to see Carlos Almasy holding out a familiar white feather coat.

"It's cold out. Take your coat."

"Thanks." the sorceress reached out for her coat and wore it. She then turned her back at Carlos. Silence followed. Carlos stepped forward and reached out a hand to her shoulder. The sorceresses started sobbing. Tears gushed across her face and reflected the white moonshine. The young man beside the sorceress wrapped his arms around her shoulder. The sorceress swiftly embraced Carlos and let her tears fall on his shoulders.

The moon watched the sorceress break down in the arms of her knight. The ocean's waves accompanied the whimpers from the young sorceress.

"I'm scared." The sorceress managed to speak between her sobs, her face still embedded in his arms.

"Sylphia."

The sorceress pulled away from the embrace. "I don't want to go back, Carlos. I don't want them to take me. I don't want to be alone." Carlos looked at the watery pearls that was her eyes. Another tear fell from them and he wiped them away.

"I'm here, Sylphia. I will not let them take you. I promise." He embraced her once more as she finally had the strength to smile, knowing that she will be safe in the arms of her knight. The two then walked up to the beach and sat on a rock that was lodged in the sand. They admired the beauty of the rolling waves and wished that the night wouldn't end. The blonde SeeD wrapped his arms around Sylphia as she leaned her head on the shoulders of her knight.

"Did we miss something?" a voice from behind startled the pair. Louie Leonhart and Celine Branford stood behind them, sporting a grin that reached up to their ears. The duchess and her knight separated.

"We shouldn't have startled them." Celine can't stop the giggles.

"Well, I came to check up on the sorceress but I see you have it all under control, Carlos?" Louie smiled. Carlos's cheeks turned pink. "I hope we're not disturbing anything by asking if I can take a seat right here." Louie moved to an empty spot of sand beside the couple.

"Would you care to join me?" the raven-haired boy looked up at the green-eyed girl who was still obviously trying to control her giggles. She sat next to him.

"What's so funny?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing!" Celine quickly changed the expression on her face when she saw Carlos's eyes looking straight at her, obviously enraged. She decided to stop teasing the two but the figure beside her just can't get enough.

"So what did we miss? What is going on here?" Louie smiled at the two.

"Boy. It's chilly out here. I'm gonna go get some fire wood." Carlos stood up.

"Nope." said Louie and Carlos quickly returned to his seat, seemingly being controlled by an external force. "They can get the fire wood." he added, pointing at the two figures walking up to the beach.

"Krys! You and Dash go get some fire wood!" Louie shouted. The two complied, running back to the house to go get some wood to burn off.

"Wait a minute. What was that?" asked Sylphia.

"What?" Louie responded.

"The thing you did with Carlos. It seemed like you commanded him to sit down." continued the sorceress. "Are you junctioned?"

"Uhmm... Yeah. Of course I'm junctioned. Duh." Louie was obviously lying. Carlos smiled. He was getting some payback.

"What kind of spell is that? I've never seen or used that one before. How are you able to control people?"

"I...I don't _actually_ control people. I push or pull them."

"It's a gravity spell?"

"Yup."

Sylphia's eyes widened. A gravity spell that is caused by junctioned Guardian forces are uncontrollable and almost always causes damage. Everything started to make sense. Louie thanking Carlos when the latter summoned Cerberus during their attempt to storm Timber, his early access to advanced para-magic spells and his accuracy and precision when casting spells all prove her hunch. She stood.

"I knew it."

"What's going on?" Elaine Faragon walked up to the beach, followed by Krys and Dash carrying fire wood with them. "What do you know?" she added.

"Louie is a sorcerer!"

Silence followed the revelation. Carlos, Dash and Krys knew about Louie ever since his parents told him. Celine knew about him from the previous night. Elaine had hunches because of how powerful his spells were. Louie sighed. His face changed. The confident Louie who was teasing Carlos was gone. He was replaced by a more vulnerable version of the sorcerer. His true form.

"Yes. It's true. I'm a sorcerer. From my mom."

"Since when?" asked Elaine, sitting on the invisible circle around the unlit fireplace.

"Birth. My mother told me to keep it a secret. Only close friends and family knew." Louie waved his hand and the fire wood in the middle of the circle ignited itself. "My parents, their parents, Matron, Uncle Cid, Ellone, and these four. They were the only ones who knew."

"So do you have wings?" asked Sylphia.

"Yes. Black feather wings. Matron says that Gravity is my element and ever since what happened the other night, I have been getting a better grip on things. Matron has been helping me with all of this."

"It's tough huh?"

"Yeah. I can only imagine how the world will treat me if they found out. I admire you, Sylphia. You are one tough sorceress."

"We all have to be strong, Louie. Otherwise, people will just use us, or worse, we'll start using them. Do you have a knight?"

"No. My parents talked about getting me one. I didn't agree. I imagine he's your knight." said Louie, pointing at the young blonde SeeD beside her.

"I guess so. Hey you know what? What if you speak with me in Timber?"

"What?"

"Hear me out! I was going to tell the people of the world that sorceresses can only do good to the society if the society treats us fairly. Iknow that's your stand in all this, Louie. Come on. I think the world is ready for Louie Leonhart, the sorcerer. And if they're not, we'll make them ready!"

"Yeah. We'll be behind you all the way, bro." said Carlos.

"It'll be us against the world." Krys added.

"It's only fair, dude." exclaimed Dash.

"We're a team. We won't let anyone down." added Elaine.

Louie bowed his head in contemplation. All of them were pushing him to reveal his true self to the world. All the world will see that Louie is a sorcerer, just like Ultimecia. On one hand, the world can easily put blame on his mother and father for the birth of another menace to the world. Strong countries can capture his family and friends just to get him to give up. It will be a risky move. On the other hand, this can actually make a difference for him and all the sorceresses in the world. It can create peace and harmony all through out the planet.

The young sorcerer looked at the brown-haired SeeD beside him.

She smiled.

He smiled back.

"Alright."


	12. Chapter 12: Trips

A/N: I just found out I got another review! I'm so happy! :))) Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 12: Trips

An Estharian private airship was slowly riding the clouds over Deling City. It's red metal exterior reflected the light from the sun. The Estharian insignia was starting to fade from the sides of the ship. Written on its wing was the word "RAINE"

Looking at the clouds through the glass window was a man in his 60s. The man had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He wore a powder blue button down shirt and khaki pants.

"This little piece of heaven above the clouds always inspires me so." it was ex-president Laguna Loire. The airship, RAINE, was designed and built 17 years ago, after the second Sorceress War. It was built while Laguna was still president of Esthar. He named it after Raine.

"It just makes me nauseous." another gentleman was sitting in one of the comfortable couches on the private airship. His hair had some silver streaks and was neatly brushed up. He wore a long-sleeved brown button down shirt with black pants. The windows beside him were covered while he was holding a glass of champagne. The other man was Fury Caraway, Galbadia's retired military official.

"Come on, General Caraway. This trip is pretty exciting, don't you think?"

"It's pointless. Those kids will never agree."

"It's worth a try. Besides, It's been a long time since I visited Centra. If they don't agree, then at least it was a good trip, right?"

_Appraoching Destination. Landing in 10 minutes. Fasten your seat belts._

"Well, you were right, Laguna. This thing _is_ fast." Fury Caraway spoke as he secured his seat belt. The Raine had an autopilot and autolanding system, the latest of Esthar's technology 17 years ago. It was upgraded every year until the end of Laguna's term as president. After his term, the poor airship never got another upgrade. Still, the technology of Esthar 17 years ago is far more advanced than the technology of Galbadia in the present.

"What did I tell you, Caraway?" Laguna grinned as he sat and fastened his seatbelt. The airship slowly lowered itslef to the ground as wheels engaged from its bottom. The wheels touched the ground in a smooth landing and the airship slowly decelerated to a halt in an empty patch of land beside the orphanage.

_The airship has landed. The engines will automatically turn off in 15 seconds._

"Open the ramp, please." Laguna commanded the airship.

_Opening ramp._

"So this thing runs on your voice?" asked Fury Caraway as he unfastened his seatbelt.

"You can say, Although, we would've been her much earlier if Kiros was driving." replied Laguna as he unfastened his seatbelt and walked towards the boarding ramp. The ramp was open and the dry and arid Centran landscape welcomed the two men. The white marble of Edea's orphanage was visible just in front of the hoizon. From a distance the orphanage and its lighthouse looked like a small house made of ice.

The two men reached the orphanage after walking for a couple of minutes. They rang the doorbell twice. A few seconds later, Ellone opened the door for them.

"Uncle Laguna!" the lady welcomed her adoptive parent with a hug. "Matron! They're here!" Ellone shouted as she let go of her uncle.

"Good Afternoon, General Caraway." Ellone greeted the veteran with a warm handshake and a smile.

"Young lady, I'm not a general anymore." Caraway smiled. Ellone then let the two men in and both of them sat on the couch in the living room. Edea entered wearing her signature black dress.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Would any of you like anything to drink?" Edea said with a beaming smile.

"No thanks. Of course, you know why we came here. We would like to accomplish our mission as soon as we can." General Caraway replied.

"What's the rush, Fury? Let's just enjoy our brief stay here in Centra, shall we?" Laguna was smiling. He was always happy when he's with Ellone. "I would like an iced tea, please."

Edea nodded. "General Caraway, are you sure you do not want anything?" Edea and Caraway looked at each other awkwardly. It was General Caraway who helped in Edea's assassination. Edea knew it wasn't his fault but everyone knows you can't always look at your killer directly in the eye, even if you wanted to be killed then.

"Actually, an iced tea would be nice, Sorceress."

"Alright." Edea started walking to the kitchen. She stopped. "Oh and please call me, Edea. You know I don't really like titles, General." Edea smiled as she walked to the kitchen.

"So Elle, where are the kids?" asked Laguna.

"Gramps?" Louie Leonhart stood wet and shirtless in the doorway. Behind him were the SeeDs, the gang and the sorceress. "And Grandfather?" Louie smiled.

Laguna's smile widened. "Louie! It's been a while!"

"What are you two doing here?" asked Louie as he grabbed a towel from behind the door and started wiping the ocean from his body. The teenagers behind him all rushed in to see the two gentlemen who visited them. "Oh. You guys, this is my Gramps, Sir Laguna Loire and my Grandfather, General Caraway."

"Nice day for a swim?" asked Caraway as stood up from the couch as well.

"Of course you've met Carlos, Krys and Dash." said Louie. "These two girls are Celine and Elaine." the young Leonhart pointed to the two girls who were covering themselves up for the guests. "And I believe you met Lady Sylphia, heir to the Duchy of Dollet."

"Miss Sylphia! It has been a while. How is your father?" asked General Caraway.

"He's fine, sir. Well, he was fine the last time I checked. I've been away from home for far too long, sir." answered the sorceress.

"So what are you two doing here?" asked Louie.

"They are not here to play beach with all of you children. Go get dressed and meet these two gentlemen in 30 minutes, you hear?" Edea walked into the living room, carrying with her two glasses of iced tea.

Laguna laughed. "It's quite alright, ma'am." he smiled.

"Regardless. You children go to your room and wear descent clothing for our guests."

The teenagers bowed their head in compliance and walked to their room. Laguna was smiling the whole time while General Caraway was holding in a laugh.

"Iced Tea?" Edea offered.

"Thank you." the two men said as they took their glasses and had a small sip.

"So what exactly did both of you come here for? Are the children in trouble?" Edea sat on one of the small chairs in front of the couch.

"Well, Edea, technically, they are. But we're not here to arrest them. We're here to help." answered Caraway.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"We'll take the SeeDs and the sorceress to Deling Ci-"

"That's preposterous! They'll get arrested on the spot, or worse, killed! Oh my Hyne!"

"Hear us out, Edea! We plan to take them there in disguise. If they're in Galbadia, it'll be easier for them to monitor the situation in Timber and to determine when the best moment to strike is. Besides, we both have private armies. If they attack from here, directly to Timber, our private armies won't be able to monitor them."

"What is your specific plan of action?"

"The SeeDs and the sorceress stay at my mansion until they receive a go signal from the squads in Timber. They will be in a hidden room so that in the event that the house is raided by troupes, they have a strategic advantage. The hidden room has its own exit that leads to the Tomb of Unknown King."

"Did Squall and Seifer hear about this?"

"Yes they did."

"And what did they say?

"They said that it's up to the leader of the squad. Who would that be, in this case?"

"Louie."

* * *

"What exactly are we going to do at Timber, Squall?" asked Selphie Kinneas who was sitting on one of the bunk beds in the special SeeD cabin of the train. The underwater train had only started moving from Trabia to Timber and it was going to be a long trip. The orphanage gang, excluding Zell, were all there, trying to get comfortable with the rocking motion of the train. Zell took a different train - one that was bound to Dollet. He and Sophie wanted to start their research on Lady Sylphia as soon as they can.

"We are going to make a deal with the resistance factions to help us with Lady Sylphia's speech." answered the commander.

"Why didn't we just send out SeeDs from Garden to do this?" asked Quistis. Quistis had a point, as usual. It would be much easier to have SeeDs dispatched to Timber to deal with the resistance groups. With them staying at Garden, they can easuly monitor the situation of all the spy SeeDs dispatched to Galbadia and Esthar. To be honest, Squall just wanted to get out of the office. The paperwork is starting to pile up. His office is full of letters from parents that are worried about their children and requests for SeeD escorts and security.

"I think it would be better if they made a deal with people that they had already met." the commander replied.

"Besides, Q, weren't you just dying to get out of that classroom?" Seifer added. The commander of the crimson Garden wanted to get out of the office too. He wasn't made for administrative work and he knew that Squall hated it too. He figured it would be fun for the gang if they all went for a little trip.

"Point taken." said the blonde instructor. "How many hours is this train ride?"

"24 hours. We better get some rest." replied Seifer Almasy, who was now lying on one of the bottom bunk beds.

Silence filled the small SeeD cabin. The room had two bunk beds and one long couch in between them, were Irvine was sitting comfortably while Selphie's head was in his lap. No one took the top bunks. Squall and Rinoa settled in one of the bottom bunks and Seifer and Quistis were in the other one.

"You guys. Are we wanted people?" asked Rinoa.

"What do you mean?" Quistis spoke.

"I mean. We are all here trying our hardest best to protect the person that everyone fears the most. Does that mean that we are wanted people?"

Quistis sat up from the bed. "Well, technically, we're not wanted yet. But we might as well be. Now people see Garden and SeeD as traitors and it's very frustrating. I guess we'll officially be wanted people sooner or later."

"That's sad."

"It is. But you know, we can't do anything about it. People are now living in fear of Ultimecia's existence. Fear is what drives them now."

"It's all just hysteria. You guys know what I think?" Irvine butted in with another one of his conspiracy theories.

"God, Irvy! Can you stop it with your conspiracy theories." Selphie held out a hand from the cowboy's lap to cover his mouth which he then removed.

"Hear me out on this one!" Irvine adjusted his seat, which stirred the head of the brunette at his lap. Selphie sat up and fixed her hair.

"This mass hysteria is just driving people mad. I have a feeling that this Lamia Brasque lady knows who Lady Sylphia really is and she knows that she is not Ultimecia. However, the fear caused by a sorceress suspected to be Ultimecia is so great that it drives people crazy paranoid. This makes them vulnerable to suggestions of higher power. She practically has people at the palm of her hands. With fear, she controls the presidents of both Esthar and Galbadia and the citizens with them."

Silence followed. Somehow, everything the cowboy said made sense. Their opinions might be biased because right now, they hate the guts of this Lamia Brasque ambasadress but they can't deny the possibility that what Irvine said may be true.

"Whether or not Irvine's theory is true, we have to keep doing the right thing." Squall broke the silence.

"And what exactly is the right thing, Leonhart? In truth, nobody knows what the right thing really is. Everybody just believe that they are doing the right thing. Right and wrong are not what separates us from our enemies. It's our different standpoints, our perspectives that separate us. Both sides blame one another. There's no good or bad side. Just two sides holding different views."

The room fell silent after the striking words of the commander of Galbadia Garden.

"Those were your words, Leonhart."

"Fine, we may not be sure if we're doing the right thing. But we've gone this far, there's no point in turning back. Besides, if Irvine's theory is correct, then they hold the same views as ours. We just have to prove to the world that they're just being used."

"And what if Irvine's wrong?"

"Then, we fight for what we believe in."

* * *

"Louie, they're going to be leaving in an hour. Are you sure you're all staying here?" Ellone asked Louie who was sitting on the porch, staring at the flower fields.

"I guess so, Auntie Ellone."

"Louie. Are you scared that something might happen in Deling?"

"Yes."

"Louie, if you let your life be ruled by fear, then you're no different from the people who foolishly believe that Sylphia is Ultimecia."

"But Auntie Ellone, it's a risky move."

"I know it is. You've been trained to calculate the risks in every situation. I think you can handle it."

"Really?"

"Come on, Louie. You're a sorcerer and a gunblade specialist. And you're a great leader. Not to mention, the fighters by your side are amazing."

Louie smiled. "Thanks, Auntie Ellone." He stood and walked back inside the house but before he entered, he looked back at his aunt.

"Auntie Ellone?"

"Yes, dear?

"Did you do anything... you know... with your abilities two nights ago?"

Ellone sighed. She knew he would bring it up sooner or later. "Yes."

"Wha.. I.. I'm confused."

"I realize it's difficult to take it all in right now, Louie. Just please, forget about it for now."

"But Auntie Ellone-"

"Please, Louie. For your good and for the good of your team."

* * *

The blue glass doors of Dr. Ode's Laboratory opened automatically for a certain black-haired woman. The woman was old enough to have visible silver streaks of hair. Her chic bob bounced with bevery step she took in the halls leading to the laboratory. The sound of her footsteps echoed through the silent corridor. The woman was expressionless. A thick collection of papers were lodged in between her arms as she headed to the main laboratory where Dr. Odine used to reside.

"Odine!" the soman said as she opened the doors to the lab.

A black-haired guy wearing white laboratory garments and thick glasses was startled out of his stupor. Test tubes filled with multicolored liquids toppled over and spilled on the tiled floor of the laboratory. The young man was all alone in the room. In front of him was a laboratory table complete with a sink, a burner, some instruments and a computer. The young man looked like a teenager who's maybe 18 years old.

"Mother! You've startled me!." said the boy.

"Goodness! Look at this mess you've made!" the woman brought her papers down on one of the tables and presses a green button in the side panel beside the door. In an instant, a helper dressed in blue overalls entered the laboratory and cleaned the spilled liquids.

"Sorry again!" the young boy whispered to the helper. The helper did not react. She finished her chore and got out of the laboratory.

"Is my research ready yet?"

"Not yet, mother. Although I've gathered some useful information on sorceresses that you may like." the young man grabbed some papers on his table and handed them to his mother.

"You work so slow." the woman complained to her son. "What's in these papers?"

"The key to unlocking the one's ultimate sorceress powers."

"I'm not interested in unlocking the powers of sorceresses! What else do you have?"

"It says there that once the abilities are unlocked, the sorceress becomes mad with power. She will basically become a ticking time bomb."

The woman smiled. "Interesting. And how will she be able to activate her full potential?"

"Well, according to my research, the physical manifestation of the abilities of the sorceress is said to be located within the brain's limbic system, the emotion center of the brain. The limbic system is located in right under the cerbru-"

"Get to the point. Do we wack her in the head with a stick?"

"If theories about the sorceress power is correct, to activate the sorceress power, we must increase the electromagnetic flow in the limbic system."

The woman was getting irritated. "And?!"

"Her emotions must be heightened."

The woman smiled. The young man lowered his head once more and went back to his research.

"Mother. If you don't mind me asking, what is all this for?"

"It's none of your business! Get back to work!"

"Is Lady Sylphia really going to be Ultimecia?"

"What does your research say?"

* * *

_Ladies and gentlemen, our next station is Balamb Station. We will be arriving in Balamb in 6 hours. Thank you and good day! _

The train announcements boomed through the intercomm in the special SeeD cabin. Celine and Elaine were the only ones inside the cabin. Louie and Sylphia went outside to get some privacy to prepare their speech in Timber. Carlos is somewhere alone on the train. He never likes these underwater trains. Krys and Dash are in a separate, smaller room in another SeeD cabin.

"Why did they make us take the train? I thought we were gonna take that big Estharian airship?" asked Celine.

"They wanted our entry to be inconspicuous. If we take the private airship with them, the people will know what's up." Elaine answered, trying her blonde hair with a ponytail and relaxing in the long couch in the cabin. "This place is nice. I guess there are certain privileges that comes with being a SeeD."

"Yeah. We deserve them after working our asses off to satisfy our clients."

Elaine laughed. It was true. Right after passing the SeeD exam, the only real rest they ever had was in the orphanage. The two girls have been assigned to administrative duties for a while while their missions were being sorted out before going to Centra. Celine hated the paperwork. Elaine thought it was pretty bearable.

"Celine. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What is up between you and Louie?"

"What?!" Celine was shocked. "Nothing! Nothing is up! Why do you ask?"

"Well, it seems like you two are spending an awful lot of time together."

"No we're not!"

"Our first night in Centra, the night we saw Lamia's speech, oh and you think I don't know about the little trip you two had after the inauguration ball?!"

"How the-"

"It doesn't matter. What is up, Celine?"

"Nothing. He's not making a move because I have boyfriend. Besides, I don't think he likes me."

"Whatever."

"Where is Louie, anyway?"

Elaine smiled teasingly. "Why do you ask?"

"He's our squad leader."

"He's with Lady Sylphia, helping her for her speech."

"He's with Carlos and Sylphia?"

"Nope. Just Sylphia."

"What?"

"Jealous?"

"No!"

* * *

Krystof Kinneas slept in one of the bunk beds in the SeeD cabin. They had just passed Balamb and he was getting sleepy. Dash Dincht was with him in the cabin, playing solitaire with a deck of cards he found at the entertainment section of the cabin.

"Krys!" said Dash.

Nothing.

"Krys!"

Still nothing.

"Krystof!"

Silence. The blonde martial artist stood up and shook the sleeping gunner from his sleep. "KRYSTOOOFF WAKE THE HELL UP!"

The next thing Dash, a punch already landed in his face. Dash fell to the ground.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME, DUDE?!"

Krys rubbed his eyes. "You woke me up, Wuss! What the hell do you need now?!" Krystof Kinneas was never the teasing type. That was Carlos. This case, however, is a special one. Right now, Krys thinks Dash deserves a special circle in hell.

"I'm bored."

Krys sighed. He knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight. "What do you wanna do?"

"Triple Triad?"

"Whatever." said Krys as he sat on the carpeted floor, rubbing the sleep off his eyes once more before taking out his deck. After choosing five cards, the two started playing.

"Dude, what do you think will happen when we storm Timber?" asked Dash.

"I don't know, dude!"

"Hey do you think Lady Sylphia has wings too?"

"I don't know. maybe?"

Dash's curiosity was astounding. He kept asking questions like there was no tomorrow. He got this quality from the library. As a kid, his mother, Sophie Dincht, would always bring him to the library in their spare time. As a result, Dash became very smart and bookish.

"Dude, why aren't you answering all my questions?" Normally, Krys would laugh at the blonde who was like a child in his ways. Dash is the entertainment source of the group. What he lacks in subtlety, he more than makes up for in the entertainment he provides for everyone around him.

"You're so obnoxious tonight and I don't even know why." replied Krys, who was obliviously not in the mood. Krys is the "chill" guy of the group. Normally, he would be calm and collected.

Dash couldn't take the silence.

"So dude, what do you think will happen when we storm Timber?" Dash asked once more.

"For the last time, Dash. You are going to stay in the mansion, we, meaning the SeeDs and me. Are going to Timber."

"What?! Why not me?!"

"You're not even in Garden yet."

"So? I can help."

"It's more complicated than that, Dash."

"Explain."

Krys sighed. If only he junctioned a GF so he can cast a silence spell on this guy. "You can't storm Timber because you are not part of Garden yet. Your name is not included in the agreement. Louie just decided that you can come because it would be safer for you to be in the mansion."

"But I can help, Krys."

"I know, bro. Now is just not the time."

Dash is tired of being the odd man out. He was always left out by his group of friends. When they all came to Garden, he was left in Deling City, when they all got their weapons from their parents. He was tired of it all. It was time to prove himself and joining the mission is the way to go. Whether they want him to or not.


	13. Chapter 13: Timber

A/N: Please keep the reviews coming. They all get me inspired and hyped up so I can write teehee. ;). Anyway, I hope you notice the double meanings I put on the titles. I won't be explaining them here but I hope the meanings I put in them help tie the whole story together. Please tell me what you think ;)

* * *

Chapter 13: Timber

The intercontinental train ground to a halt as it approached Deling City Station. The doors of the train opened and metal steps connected the train and the platform. A brown-haired woman and a blonde man walked out of the train, bringing with them a couple of bags. Both of them wore sunglasses and gloves. The couple looked like they were important people. The lady wore a long green dress with feather details on the neck, wrist and bottom hems, and an extravagant hat. She walked proudly on the platform, wrapping her arms around the arms of her partner as she does. The man looked sharp in his suit and tie ensemble. His blonde hair was brushed up neatly and he also wore a pair of shades.

The couple went straight to a limousine with tinted windows. Their private ride had just arrived and it did so right on time. As the couple closed the doors, the limousine sped off to the Galbadia Hotel.

Louie Leonhart stepped onto the platform of the station. He looked at where the limousine was and caught no sight of the couple. He went back in.

After a while, Louie, Celine, Elaine, Krys and Dash got off the train and got out of the station. They were shocked by what they saw outside.

The streets were relatively darker. Normally, people would be strolling around the city at this time of night. The city is at its most beautiful at this time of the day. Instead of seeing countless people flood the streets in their attempt to enjoy themselves in the city of lights, they were welcomed by streets half-lit by the lamp posts and dark, empty walkways. The hustle and bustle of Galbadia's famous city of lights were gone. In its place was the crushing dread of silence and darkness engulfing the capital city. The sight was truly depressing.

"Wow." said Elaine.

"Wow" was right. It wasn't the same city anymore. The people strolling around in their leisure time were replaced with banners and slogans hanging on the fences that separate the sidewalk and the road. The banners screamed hateful things about the sorceress and what the government should do to them.

Louie took a deep breath. "I guess we're walking."

The group was silent as they walked the streets that was half-lit with flickering street lamps. The people are so scared that they can't even replace them. How sad. The shopping district was a sight to behold. for the first time ever, the most luxurious and high-end street in Galbadia was empty. Only a few shops were opened. The shop selling Potions and Ammo and the shop that refines weapons were the only ones open for business.

They reached Galbadia Hotel after what seemed like the most depressing walk of their lives. The automatic doors opened and they were greeted by an empty and poorly-lit lobby. The desk attendant was all alone and was glancing at the watch when Louie approached the desk.

"Good morning, sir! How may I help you?" the girl behind the desk tried to smile.

"Could you point us to the parking lot?"

The attendant extended a shaking hand to her right. "The parking lot can be accessed through the elevator, sir. Press B1"

"Thank you." Louie smiled as he led the party to the elevator. He pressed B1. Even the elevator music was gone. The atmosphere in the elevator was intensely depressing. One can actually feel their heartbeats slowing down with the humdrum of the elevator.

After a few seconds, they reached the basement. The limousine was the only car waiting for them in the underground parking lot. The party approached the tinted car and the door was opened for them. Inside the limousine was Lady Sylphia wearing the long green dress and Carlos Almasy wearing a white button down shirt that used to be covered by a suit.

"What took you so long?" asked Carlos.

"We had to walk all the way here." Louie answered as he slid inside the vehicle. There was more than enough room for all of them. Sylphia was silent while everybody tries to get cozy. Dash closed the door and turned the lights on.

"Even the buses are down, huh?"

"Yeah."

The short ride to Caraway's mansion was silent. Aside from questions frequently thrown by Elaine, who has never been to Deling City, the party was quiet. Sylphia stared out the window, not responding to anything inside the car. They approached the gates of the mansion. The gates were opened for them and the vehicle entered the property. The limousine was parked behind the mansion and the party went down.

As they walked inside the mansion, a man in a penguin suit approached them. He looked like he was in his late 30s.

"Good evening, sir Louie!" greeted the man.

"Hello. It's been a while, Jonas." replied the young Leonhart. Jonas is the private butler of General Caraway. He was hired 15 years ago, when Louie turned two. Jonas is rather fond of Louie as he watched him grow into the mature young man he is now.

"Oh everyone. This is Jonas, my grandfather's butler."

Everyone nodded politely. The mansion was beautiful. Red velvet drapes with gold ornaments framed the gigantic windows of the main hall. The marble floors glistened with polish and the room was lit with a silver chandelier which hung just in front of the stairs.

"This way sir." Jonas said as he motions his guests upstairs. "Master Caraway told me to lead you to your room."

"That's okay, Jonas. I know where my room is."

"I'm afraid you won't be staying at your room, young master. Your grandfather specifically told me to lead to you the special room."

"Why?"

"The room will be a safe place in the event that troops would storm here looking for the princess."

"You mean we can't get out of the room?"

"Not unless you are called to Timber, sir."

"Bummer." Louie said as he and his friends followed the butler to the 2nd floor halls. The right wing led to a hall with three doors. The last door is the door to the gallery. Jonas opened the door to the gallery. The room was well-lit by another silver chandelier and the whole room took up two floors. The first floor was filled with sculptures and oil paintings with titles written in ancient Centran text while the second floor was filled with photographs and modern-day art forms. The biggest painting in the first floor was the one entitled "ANGELUS". It depicted a woman whose face is not seen. She had long black hair with caramel highlights and white wings. She wore a magnificent long white dress and the gentle breeze seem to be blowing her hair, blocking her face. It was undoubtedly Rinoa.

"Guys take a look at my favorite painting." Louie shouted from the other side of the first floor. The others walked towards him as Jonas opened the doors back to the main part of the mansion. The painting Louie was referring to depicted a man in a black cloak in the center of the painting with his back to the viewer. The man was at the edge of a cliff. Both his arms were raised and it was as if he was summoning a great power. The cliff overlooked the ocean that was anything but serene. Dark clouds loomed over the ocean in front of the man and a whirlpool was causing turmoil all over the deep. The painting was entitled "MAGUM".

"I like this one." said Celine as she pointed to another artwork that was beside Louie's favorite. Charcoal was used in the portrait. It depicted a broken sword with the blade stuck to the ground and the handle lying beside it. A white feather was between the two halves of the sword. It's title was "EQUES VENEFICAE".

"What does it mean, Louie?" Celine asked the young Leonhart.

"Witch's Knight."

Jonas rushed in to the room. "Sir. Please hide quickly. You know how to open the secret room, please do so. Do not get out until you receive word from the party in Timber."

"What's going on, Jonas?"

"The general is here and he is with some veterans from the Galbadian army. Hide now."

Louie quickly ran to the ANGELUS painting. He wiped the dust off the letters and pressed the letter L. The letter bounced back.

"Nothing happened." Elaine was starting to panic for she hear footsteps and voices from downstairs.

"Wait for it, Elaine." replied Carlos.

Louie pressed the letters again. L. A. G. U. N. A. The stairs that led to the 2nd floor of the gallery inverted and became stairs leading to a room downstairs. Lights on the steps opened as the party stepped on the stairs. They opened a door at the end of the stairs and went in. After closing the door, the party heard the sound of the stairs returning to its original state.

"Open lights." Louie commanded. Lights opened inside the room. The room was modern compared to the rest of the mansion. The floor was covered with a blue carpet and the room had no windows. To the left was a white couch in front of a wide screen TV. To the right were two bookcases and a fireplace in between them. In front of the fireplace were two recliners. Nearest to the entrance was a kitchen/bar. The doors that led to the drinks were sealed with a voice activated lock. This place was just perfect if you want to forget all the troubles of the world. And it comes with alcohol to help you with it.

The children became cozy. The room was easy on the eyes. There was nothing there to remind them of their trip to Timber. Nothing but the "incoming fax" message that suddenly started flashing on the wide screen television. The fax machine beside the TV started printing out a piece of paper with the insignia of the resistance on it. Beside the resistance insignia was SeeD's.

What surprised Lady Sylphia was the third insignia. It was of the insignia of the Dollet Dukedom.

* * *

Squall and company arrived at Timber early in the afternoon. As soon as the train they alighted from left, they were approached by a man with blue bandana wrapped around his head. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt and green pants.

The man spoke. "Oh the forests of Timber sure has changed."

Rinoa smiled. "Watts!"

"Princess?"

Rinoa approached her friend. "Watts! I can't believe you're here still greeting people with our silly greeting." She gave him a warm hug.

"I have to, princess. We're recruiting!"

"That's great! How is everybody? You and Zone?"

"Well, we were able to escape to the White SeeD ship before the war. We spent most of our time playing with the orphans and teaching them stuff. After the war, we went back to Timber to regroup. Most of the original resistance groups are gone so we formed a new one - The Forest Eagles. And now, we're here, trying to get help from SeeD again."

"Where's your train?" Squall asked. Squall was a little bit surprised to see Watts again. Frankly, he thought Zone and Watts were dead. He was reminded of how he didn't actually like the two. Nevertheless, he was happy that Watts was their welcoming party and not some other stranger.

"Oh we don't use the train as our base anymore. The Galbadians started wondering."

"What do you use as your base?" asked Selphie. Selphie was one of the original team who met Zone and Watts. Unlike Squall, she was rather fond of the two. She was happy to see they survived.

"The old Timber Maniacs building. You see, some resistance groups tried to get the message around through the publications, Timber Maniacs included. When Galbadian columnists noticed, the publishers and editors of the Timber Maniacs were all arrested and are now still in jail."

"How sad."

"Yeah so we opted not to spread the word through well-known publications." Watts said. "Follow me, sir."

The party followed the resistance member to the Timber Maniacs building. The sign was taken down and the building looks like it hadn't been maintained in a long time. Watts knocked on the door. Someone behind the door answered.

"Are you looking for the Timber Maniacs building? It's not here anymore." the voice said.

"I know it's not here anymore. Some eagles took it away" Watts replied. Quickly, the door was opened and the party was let in. The interior of the building was even gloomier than its exterior. Stacks of papers lay untouched on the floors of the hallway leading to the main publisher's room. Watts opened the door and saw that there were 10 people waiting for them. The room had one long table and standing on the other side of the table was a very familiar woman. The lady had a black bob and wore a yellow ochre trench coat. The lady smiled.

"Your faces look familiar. Is this the party from Garden?"

"Yes we are." Seifer answered.

"I remember you! You're the trench coat lady." Selphie exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"The trench coat lady from our mission in Timber! The lady who helped us hide in your house!"

Rinoa came out from behind Seifer and Selphie. "Camilla?"

"Rinoa?"

The two ladies were surprised to see each other in that situation. Camilla was the daughter of the lady whose house was next door to the Timber Maniacs. She is now the leader of the whole of Timber's Resistance. The two ladies embraced.

"You're a SeeD now?" asked Camilla.

"Yeah. What about you? How are you? How's your mom?"

"My mom's at home, still strong and beautiful. Me, I married Zone and now have two kids. Aren't you a mom as well? I heard you married the son of the president of Esthar? Is that true?"

Squall cleared his throat from behind them. Rinoa turned around.

"Oh yeah. These are the SeeDs. This is Squall, my husband, Seifer, Quistis, Irvine and of course you know Selphie." the sorceress introduced her company to Camilla.

"Well, have a seat, everyone." The party complied.

"So how's Timber?" Rinoa asked as the rest of the party took their seats.

"Same. Have a seat, Rinoa and I'll explain everything."

Rinoa took a seat beside Squall.

"So as you can see, Timber is still under Galbadian occupation. The resistance is not enough to drive away the Galbadian forces. Even though Timber wood is not that valuable anymore in the market, Galbadia decided to stay here because it would seem like they are a weak country if they let go of a small state like Timber. Now, the Galbadian soldiers are worse. More and more cases of rape done by Galbadian soldiers are seen on the news but never really put into trial. Members of our resistance go missing for a few months and are later found dead or horribly injured. It's sad, really. That's why we need your help."

"I understand, Miss Camilla." Squall replied.

"Frankly, I don't really like contracts and binding people to them, but this is a desperate time. You see, our numbers are decreasing and we need as many people as we can in the resistance. We are planning an expansion to the capital city. I believe you are still under contract with the Forest Owls?"

It was true. They are still under contract with the Forest Owls. The contract that bound them to the resistance two decades ago states that the SeeD party is under the "command" of the Forest Owls until Timber's independence.

"Miss Camilla, are you threatening us?" Quistis blurted out. Of course, she is not part of the party that was original set up to go to Timber.

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am." Camilla paused for a moment. "Listen, we do not like binding people to contracts like this, but as you can see, it's our only choice. Two days ago, we were starting to run out of ideas and were on the verge of giving up when you called."

She took a deep breath. "Honestly, we do not even know if we're doing the right thing anymore. All we want is for our children and our grandchildren to wake up to a free and independent Timber. Is that too much to ask? We've lost countless lives to this seemingly pointless battle. We-"

"Save the waterworks for your resistance posse, lady. We're here to make a deal, not to hear the next award-winning documentary drama." Seifer blurted out. Rinoa gave him an angry look.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"There's no need to threaten SeeD, Camilla. We'll help. I talked to them about this." Rinoa broke the silence.

"Of course, we need your help too." Squall added.

"I'm listening."

"The heir to the Duchy of Dollet, Lady Sylphia is in hiding right now. She is, in fact, a sorceress and is therefore not allowed in Galbadian lands. Our contract with Dollet stays that we must deliver Sylphia to Timber for she has an important announcement to the world. Now, it will be hard for SeeD to dispatch all our troops to Timber because the Gardens are mobile now and we need as many people in them as possible. That is why we are asking for your help. The past contract with Headmaster Cid need not be brought up."

"What are you suggesting?"

"A new contract. One that states that we will agree to help in the resistance until Timber's independence if the resistance helps Lady Sylphia safely deliver her message to the entire world."

"It would be better if another party was involved."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can Dollet send troops here to help with the resistance too?"

Seifer laughed. "Lady, this is ridiculous. I think you're asking for too much. We are not in control of Dollet's troops and involving a third party would create so much more complication."

However rude Seifer's statement was, he was right. "Well, there's only one way to make sure that it won't be complicated." Selphie interrupted.

"Contact the Duchy of Dollet and ask."

* * *

"What does the contract say?" asked Carlos. The party immediately went to sleep last night and had no time to read the fax message. The fax was none other than the contract between Timber's resistance group and SeeD.

"It says the resistance groups will assist us in any way that they can as we infiltrate the Timber TV Station. The infiltration will take place tomorrow afternoon, 3PM Timber time. In addition to helping the resistance help us, SeeD will also be part of the resistance until Timber achieves independence." Louie read through the first page.

"What?!" asked Carlos

"SeeD will be part of the resistance."

"What else does it say?"

"It says that as soon as Sylphia finishes her speech, we bring her back to Dollet. Any harm done on Lady Sylphia will invalidate Dollet's participation in the resistance movement."

"So Dollet's really part of the resistance now?" Sylphia was shocked.

"I guess so. Maybe the resistance needs as much people as they can get. Anyway, we don't have a say in this. We just follow."

Sylphia sighed. Joining the resistance would be dangerous for her country. It would mean that Dollet would have to face Galbadia. They would have to launch a war. It would devastate her country and the whole world.

But then again, war is inevitable as long as she's around.

"So we have until tomorrow to prepare for our trip to Timber. No more playing around. The sooner we are prepared for this assault, the better. They may be two parties supporting us but in the end, it's all up to us to finish this mission. There's no turning back now, people." Louie announced to the rest of the team.

"It's all about to go down."


	14. Chapter 14: Trapped

Chapter 14: Trapped

Lady Sylphia looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't ready to face the day. She thought she was a few weeks ago. She kept on asking herself how it got so complicated but the answers turn out to be harder to find. A few weeks ago, her mission was simple - go to Timber, announce something on TV, go back to her hometown. It was a chance to travel to the other regions of Galbadia. Now, she got to travel the world, but she didn't enjoy one moment of it. She felt trapped.

She tied her long silver hair into a single braid as she imagined the possible scenarios that this day could give her. She wore and emerald dress that ended at her shin and a forest green bolero jacket. Two strands of her silver hair frame her face and she wore adamantine earrings on both her ears. She decided it was best not to put on heavy make-up for the TV. It would be better to see the sorceress as a fresh and innocent girl than an intimidating witch. To add to her innocent facade, she pulled the long braid to her back and secured it with a white ribbon. She smiled a small smile and sighed a deep sigh.

She heard a knock on her door.

"It's open." said the sorceress.

Louie Leonhart, the leader of the SeeD troupes that was to accompany her to Timber, let himself in her quarters. Being a special guest, she got to stay in the only bedroom in the secret space in the mansion. She insisted on everyone staying with her in the room, but everyone just gave it to her willingly. They were right, anyway. She needed the private time to compose her thoughts. Louie insisted she do her speech alone for it was the original mission but helped her in her speech regarding the crimes against humanity that is done to sorceresses.

"Hey. Are you okay?" asked the leader.

The sorceress turned around. "Yeah. I'm okay." she forced a smile upon her lips.

Louie sighed. "Listen. We're all right behind you when you do your speech, okay? You don't have to worry."

"Louie can you do me favor?"

"Anything."

"If... something happens... to me..."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Sylphia." Louie comforted the worried sorceress.

"Just in case. Take my powers. Do not let anyone else suffer what we are going through right now."

"Sylphia."

"Please."

Louie sighed again. He smiled a comforting smile. "Okay. I will."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?"

The sorceress nodded. Louie opened the door to the main hall and there, waiting for the sorceress, were her friends. She has learned to like each and every single one of them. She admired Louie's radicalism and she always found comfort in knowing that someone else understands her. She liked Celine's carefree attitude and how she can always make you happy just by smiling at you. She was fond of Elaine's frank personality and admired and sometimes envied her tough girl behavior. She wondered how Dash kept his energy so high up all the time and admired how curious he was. He reminded her of the children back home. She adored Krystof's beautiful heterochromic eyes that gave him this mysterious aura that will fade once you get to know his kind and gentle heart.

And then there was Carlos Almasy. The sorceress knew she had feelings for him from the moment he consoled her in the flower fields. He meant a lot to her and she's guessing it goes both ways. She knew her parents could never comprehend why she felt this way with the young man. She could never comprehend it herself. She didn't know if it was love, lust or some other more complex emotion that no one else has experienced. She did know one thing, though. It was that she felt safe with him around. It's as if he could protect her from herself and from threats outside. With all the confusion about what and how she felt, she was certain of only one thing - that Carlos Almasy was her knight.

She smiled at her knight and walked towards him. Everybody knew there was something going on between the two but no one bothered to ask. Her knight stood from his seat.

"Let's go?" asked Carlos.

She nodded.

With that, Louie typed in a secret code on the touchscreen system beside the door. He then removed his black leather gloves and imprinted his thumb mark on the surface provided. The sound of the stairs echoed through the walls. After a few seconds, the door flung open and the stairs lit up. From the top of the stairs was Jonas, waiting for all of them.

"Your grandfather has prepared lunch for all of you." said Jonas. The party walked through the halls of the second floor, down the stairs and to the main dining room, where General Fury Caraway was waiting for them with a feast in the table. The party dug in to the food as quickly as they can. They had a very light breakfast because they had to get ready afterwards. The lunch was like a relief from all the stress they were having, preparing for this mission.

After the lunch, the parties got into the armored personnel carriers that was waiting for them outside the city. They utilized the same system they used on the SeeD exam. One vehicle will be the escort team and one vehicle will be the convoy team. The escort team consists of Carlos, Sylphia and Elaine, with Elaine driving while the convoy team consists of Louie, Celine and Krys with Louie driving.

The drive to Timber was relatively easy. There were no flat tire traps and other attempts to stop the infiltration. As the parties passed Obel Lake, Sylphia spoke "I've always loved Obel Lake. I don't even know why." The people in the escort team smiled. It was nice to see Sylphia get her mind off the impending strike. She was starting to relax. Carlos smiled and held her hand.

The trouble began after parking the vehicles. A welcoming committee of high-ranking Galbadian soldiers were all barricading the gates to Timber. There were no Iron Clads but the soldiers obviously increased their numbers.

"Junction now. Hell will break lose in a minute." said Louie as he shifted gears to park. The escort team was the first to come out of their vehicle, followed by the convoy team. The whole team gazed upon the threat that was stationed in the far gates.

"Ready?" Louie said as he tightened his black leather gloves. He wore a short sleeve black jacket over a white v-neck shirt. His Griever necklace hung loose on his neck and three brown belts were wrapped around his left forearm. His black leather pants matched his black jacket and shoes. He took a deep breath as he grabbed the Revolver.

"Now or never, Leonhart." Carlos replied. He wore a white shirt with long sleeves and the red Cross of St. James insignia on its back and black pants with black shoes. He tightened his black cotton gloves and grabbed the Hyperion from his belt compartment.

"Now, bitches." Louie smiled as they ran to the battlefield.

The first thing that happened absolutely shocked everybody. Lady Sylphia was floating in the sky with green harpie-like wings on her back. The soldiers were stunned. Celine saw it as an opportunity to attack. She switched the silencer mode on and started firing at stunned soldiers. One by one the soldiers fell out of their stupor as residue gun powder stuck to her white tank top and black shorts.

Lady Sylphia cast a huge tornado spell and the soldiers were literally blown away just like they were on the SeeD exam. Elaine grasped her Gladius tightly swung her left arm. The blade flew out of the handle and hit one of the soldiers. Then as quickly as it flew, the blade was pulled by a chain.

"What was that?" asked Celine when she saw Elaine's new skill.

"I had an upgrade." Elaine smiled. Her green miniskirt flew in the wind as she took out one soldier after another with her newly upgraded daggers. Her orange shirt was wet with the enemy's blood but she didn't care. She just wanted this to be over.

They all did.

Louie summoned a huge gravity spell that sent a troop of soldiers flying through the air, clearing a path to the gates of Timber. The party rushed inside before the soldiers blocked the gate again. They were in Timber now, the heart of the beast.

Krys and Celine fired backwards as they ran through the streets of Timber. One by one they see soldiers that they didn't hit falling to the ground. The two gunners looked up and saw hundreds of masked civilians at the top of the buildings, wielding guns and arrows to help them. Celine smiled at one shooter and the sharpshooter waved back.

"Guys. Look up. Their helping us." said Celine. The party looked up and saw the shooters, all wearing masks with Timber's insignia on them. Their faces are hidden but their spirit is clearly visible. It is obvious that they hate the guts of these Galbadian soldiers.

_The resistance. _Louie thought. He made a small salute to the gunners before casting a spell by raising his right hand and quickly forcing it to fall. After a moment, a meteor the size of a couch fell between the Soldiers and the invading party. This bought them time to actually run to the TV station.

When the party reached the TV station, two GIM47N's, an Iron Clad and a whole lot of soldiers were waiting for them. They stopped and there was a momentary silence between the two parties.

The infiltrating party panted. They were all tired and out of breath but they had to keep going. There were only a few more steps. From above the stairs, they see shadows of people with masks ready to fire once the onslaught begins. Lady Sylphia withdrew her wings and brought herself down.

It was time.

Celine placed her finger on her head. Out of nowhere, gold dust started to rain on the TV Station. The soldiers realized that the SeeDs were summoning so they started to attack. Swords were flung and guns were fired all around. The party tried to make their way through the soldiers with their weapons and magic. Once in a while, gold dust envelops one particular soldier and disappears with him. It was Celine's GF, Midas.

Sylphia started to fly again. Something was noticeably different about her, though. Her wings started to have different colors and her arms look like they had feathers on them. She unleashed a strong tornado spell that wiped out half of the soldiers. Carlos summoned Cerberus and gave everybody Triple Magic. Louie started casting triple Thundaga spells, damaging the Iron Clad severely. As usual, Celine and Kys would let their bullets get inflicted with Louie's thunder spells and hit the Iron Clad for major damage.

Krystof Kinneas unleashed bullet after bullet on the soldiers. He was worried they were a bit rusty from all the rest they had in Centra and Deling but his worries dissipated when he saw they were going somewhere. That was until he saw Louie's jacket ripped and blood oozing from a fresh wound from what seemed like a sword. Carlos had a gunshot wound on his right shin and is starting to feel the adrenaline rush fade away. Elaine was having a hard time fighting one persistent soldier and another one was coming up behind her. Sylphia's spells were going weaker as she started giving in to the exhaustion. Celine's bullets were running out and she can't find a place to hide to reload. Sweat was building up on her forehead as she endured recoil after recoil from her silver barrel guns. These troops were too many for them.

They had just reached the second level of the TV Station when the gunshots stopped. One by one the soldiers started to retreat to the ground floor. It was a curious case. The soldiers were actually winning. It was pointless for them to retreat.

_Never mind. _Krys thought.

The infiltrating party ran to the TV station. They all knew something wasn't right with how the soldiers suddenly stopped attacking them, but they didn't care anymore. They just wanted to get this over with. Waiting for them in the TV Station was someone they expected to be there, at the same time they didn't expect her to be there.

It was Lamia Brasque.

"Ah. The SeeDs." said the woman. Lamia noticed Louie at the center of the team. He was wounded and panting. His hands gripped his revolver tightly but was obviously shaking from exhaustion. Sweat glistened on his face and his hair was a mess.

"Poor child. Listen to me. You are all just children. This is way too complicated for you to handle."

"We are SeeDs and we have an oath to our client. We will do what we can to fullfill this oath." Louie spoke.

"No need, child. I just want to make things clear." the woman walked closer to the young Leonhart. "I will agree to let your sorceress speak in public in one condition."

"And what is that?" asked Carlos Almasy.

"Remove your junctions."

"What?! You gotta be kidding me, lady! No way are we gonna let our guard down." replied Louie.

"Look at you. You're wounded. We could've killed all of you if we wanted to, but we let you live. This is all just a pathetic attempt at a game you know you are going to lose. SeeD has nothing against Galbadia or Esthar. If I were you I would abandon your mission as soon as the treaty between the two superpowers were signed. But stubborn as you are, you continued to support this child in her useless advocacy. Pity, really. You are such strong warriors. But apparently, not strong enough to handle our armies."

_Where is she going with this? Isn't she supposed to be totally against sorceresses? Especially Sylphia? What is happening? Why is she not mentioning either sorceresses, my mother, Matron or Sylphia? _Louie thought.

"All I'm asking is for you to un-junction the GFs that you are taking for granted and we'll let the little pest speak."

Sylphia's mouth flew open. She was offended.

"Fine. We'll do it. For Lady Sylphia." Louie finally decided as he took a deep breath. As one last action before un-junctioning, he cast a Curaga spell on the entire party. He then touched his head. He started to feel weaker and weaker until he no longer felt the support given by Leviathan. His teammates did the same.

"Now, Lady Sylphia, is it?" Lamia walked towards Sylphia. Carlos tensed up. "Relax, cadet. I'll just talk to the sorceress."

_What is this woman doing? _thought Louie.

"What exactly do you plan to tell the world, miss sorceress?"

"I plan to tell the world to stop believing in all your bullcrap!"

"Such strong language for a little child. Don't you see, Sylphia? You've proven our point. How many soldiers have you taken down in your infiltration to Timber? It's a disaster, really. You plan to call for peace, yet you're the one who's causing the war."

"That is not true."

"Oh yes, it is true, dear. If you hadn't planned to storm Timber in the first place, all of this wouldn't have happened. Now hundreds are dead. People are scared and it's all because of you."

"You're lying."

"Lying? Honey, take a look around. Maybe you haven't seen the chaos you've caused while you were in hiding. You caused the war, Sylphia." Lamia mentioned for the camera to start rolling. Sylphia looked intently on the eyes of Lamia Brasque. The cameras started filming just as soon as Sylphia unleashed a spell on Lamia. The woman flew to the right.

Louie's eyes widened. He suddenly realized what all of this was.

Sylphia breathed heavily. Her wings unfolded and her gaze locked on Lamia Brasque. Her arms had visible green feathers on them and her face had dark markings. She spoke but her voice was darker.

"YOU DARE TELL YOUR LIES TO MY FACE?! IF YOU WANT ME TO BE THE MONSTER THAT YOU INSIST i AM, THEN HERE IT IS! I AM SORCERESS SYLPHIA AND YOU SHALL FEAR THE TRUE POWER THAT HYNE HAS GIVEN ME. SORCERESSES AREN'T MEANT TO BE LOCKED UP ON SOME SITE IN ESTHAR. HOW DARE YOU TELL US WHERE TO GO, AND WHAT TO DO."

She started floating. Strong winds started to ravage the small set. Equipments came flying and the camera started shaking profusely, blurring the image.

"It's a trap!" Louie shouted. Celine and Carlos snapped out of their daze and tried to stop Lady Sylphia, to no avail. Krys quickly tuend the camera off and Elaine helped Lamia Brasque up. Celine and Carlos flew to the air as their attempt to stop the angered sorceress backfired.

"Sylphia, please calm down! It's me, Carlos. Please. This is not you. This is not the Sylphia I know!" Carlos shouted through the vortex.

"Louie, do something!" Elaine shouted as the winds got stronger. Louie was panicking. It seems like they had no choice. The camera was off and the only witness would be Lamia Brasque. He had no choice.

White feather wings with four sharp protrusions each side materialized from Louie's back. It was a different set of wings but Louie's power grew magnificently. Louie started floating. His wings balancing the winds on the set. He folded his forearms forcefully. Sylphia's wings folded and the winds stopped. Louie withdrew his wings and fell to the ground.

Lamia Brasque ran to the exit.

Carlos ran towards Sylphia. The sorceress was sobbing.

"I failed."

"No. We fell for the trap. We failed you, Sylphia."

"I'm sorry." the sorceress said one last time before unfolding her wings and flying through the roof of the TV station, leaving her friends wondering where she went.


End file.
